Caterpillar
by TokuBasileia
Summary: AU: "How can I help you Miss-" Regina stood and smoothed out any imaginary wrinkles from her pencil skirt. She noticed the way green eyes scanned up and down her profile and the way the woman bit her bottom lip before speaking. SwanQueen Family( Little Emma), Red Queen Endgame
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-Caterpillar**

 _It was sunny with a slight breeze as several people surrounded each other lost in their own grief. Regina Mills was holding on tight to her son Henry, as they watched his father and his uncle being lowered to the ground. She held back her tears and her anguish as to not startle the two year old toddler who didn't understand why daddy wasn't coming home anymore. She could hear her sister in law's sobs as they mingled in with the priest._

" _Then shall the dust return to the earth as it was: and the spirit shall return unto God who gave it" She zoned out until it was time to throw the first shovel of dirt onto her husbands coffin. Quickly she rose, setting her son in his grandmothers lap before slowly walking toward the hole in the ground. Saying her final goodbye, she dropped a pile of dirt into the hole before collecting Henry._

" _Regina darling, where are you going?" Cora asked worriedly as the brunette quickly tried to exit the funeral._

" _I-I can't mother! I need to leave." Regina hissed quietly, quickly glancing around to make sure they weren't drawing any attention to themselves._

" _Regina your sister is going through a hard time right now. You both are! Maybe you should learn to lean on one another." Cora tried to advise the stubborn brunette._

" _Please! If it wasn't for her we wouldn't be here right now! My son would have his father and I would have my husband!" Regina scoffed, glaring at a heavily pregnant Mary Margret._

" _What happened wasn't her fault. You're forgetting she was hurt too. It was an unfortunate event and she lost her husband and her brother."Cora reminded but Regina just shook her head before stalking off._

It had been four and a half years since Regina had buried her first love and her brother in law, and four and a half years since Regina had seen or spoken to Mary-Margret. She still harbored a lot of anger towards the younger woman simply for the fact that she was the only one out of the three of them to live through that mugging. She had buried herself into her family law firm, making CEO around the time her son turned four, now that they boy was six she was cutting back slightly on her hours so she could enjoy watching her son grow up.

"Miss. Mills, you have a visitor." Her secretary Tink Kendrick's voice rang throughout her office through the intercom.

"Do they have an appointment?" Regina was confused, as she glanced at her calender. She had been getting ready to leave the office because her schedule looked clear.

"No but she insist this is very important. She says she is from social services." Tink replied, and it was the edge in the girl's voice that had Regina worried. What would someone from social service want with her? Was something wrong with one of her cases? Or Henry?

"Send her in." Regina sat back in her chair, waiting for the mysterious woman to come into her office. She was expecting some frumpy, thirty year old Betty to walk in but was pleasantly surprised when a tall curvy brunette with a red streak in her hair walked in. The woman was no older than twenty-five with milky pale skin and the brightest green eyes Regina had ever seen. If it wasn't for the serious nature of her visit, Regina was sure she would have been in full flirt mode.

"How can I help you Miss-" Regina stood and smoothed out any imaginary wrinkles from her pencil skirt. She noticed the way green eyes scanned up and down her profile and the way the woman bit her bottom lip before speaking.

"Lucas, Ruby Lucas" Ruby stuck out her hand from Regina to shake, and the older woman was happy to see a perfect french manicure.

"Miss Lucas, what brings you here today?" Regina asked the question again.

"I'm here in regards to your niece Emma." Ruby replied, slipping on her professional mask. She watched Regina's eyebrows furrow in confusion before the woman shook her head.

"I can assure you, I do not have a niece. Nor do I know a child named Emma." Regina denied.

"I have it on record that she is your sister's child. Three years old, blonde hair and green eyes. Does this ring any bells?" Ruby asked double checking over the information she had received.

"I am an only child. I think you have the wrong person." Regina responded stiffly, all of the pieces finally falling into play.

"It says here that your sister is Mary-Margret Blanchard. Is that not correct?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow at the clearly lying lawyer.

"As I've said before. I am an only child. Now if that will be all, I need to go pick up my son from school." Regina smiled tightly at the other brunette.

"We both know that isn't true! Look lady, your niece needs you!" Ruby dropped her professionalism when she literally jumped into Regina's path.

"Whatever Mary-Margret has gotten herself into, she can get herself out of. I don't have time for this." Regina snapped at the beautiful woman, who was suddenly losing her cool points with her.

"I'm sorry to tell you this way, I wanted to ease you into it..." Ruby held her ground as she trailed off.

"Will you just spit it out?"Regina asked, officially out of patience

"Mary-Margret died two weeks ago." Ruby blurted out, watching the mask slip from Regina's face before it was firmly placed back on.

"That is very unfortunate, now if you'll excuse me." Regina tried to push her way pass Ruby in order to leave. When Ruby didn't budge she began to feel trapped within the four walls.

"Are you kidding me? I just told you your sister died and your still not going to try to hear me out?" Ruby asked in shock.

"I need to pick my son up from school." Regina replied stoically.

"Emma needs you. She's only three and she's already lost her mother and her father." Ruby tried again.

"Surely she doesn't if it took you two weeks to contact me about her well being. I have never even met the child, what do you expect me to do?" Regina questioned harshly.

"We only found her two days ago. We were doing a routine check-up on the house when no one answered. We came back twice before I finally was able to get a warrant to break down the door." Ruby answered.

"Why would you be preforming a routine check-up? That is for parents who have had their children taken away before." Regina pondered aloud.

"Mary-Margret had got into prescription narcotics shortly after giving birth. Emma got into the pills when she was around one and was hospitalized for nearly three weeks before she woke up. She agreed to go to rehab so she wouldn't loose full custody, as a part of the agreement random check-ups and routine ones are mandatory." Ruby answered, watching Regina's shoulder slump slightly.

"How-was she in the apartment with her the whole time?" Regina asked the question the was burning in the back of her head since the brunette across from her revealed they only just found out about Mary-Margret's death.

"Yes,- it looks like she went on a binge and locked herself in the bathroom. She accidentally overdosed. Emma had access to the rest of the home except that room." Ruby replied watching regina shudder slightly before pulling herself together.

"Thank you for informing me, Miss Lucas. However I really don't see how I can help you. I shall have my mother start with funeral arrangements for Mary-Margret but there is nothing I can do for her child. Now if you'll excuse me." Regina nodded her goodbye before she was finally able to get around a shocked Ruby.

Regina rushed out of Mills Law Firm and out to her Mercedes Benz before the first shuddered sob racked her body. Sure she was angry at her sister but she was hoping she would at least have the chance to say everything she wanted to, to her before. She had thought that she had struggled when Daniel died but to hear that Mary-Margret had turned to drugs with a young babe in her house had her feeling really guilty. Yet there was no way Regina was going to be able to take the child in, she just couldn't. Pulling herself together, she pulled out of the parking garage and drove the short distance to her son's elite Catholic school. She had arrived just in time to see her son run out of the school building with several of his friends, his small face full of laughter and happiness. He looked so much like his father that sometimes it hurt her heart to look at him. Henry spotted the sleek black luxury car before booking it towards his mother.

"Mama!" Henry screeched as Regina got out the car to greet the first grader. Dropping to her knee , carefully in her skirt she accepted the big hug her son always bestowed upon her.

"Hey baby how was school?" Regina asked, pushing back the boy's messy brown locks.

"It was fun. We did numbers!" Henry grinned as Regina helped him into the car.

"Oh you did?" Regina asked playing along with her son.

"Yeah! Ms. Nolan said I was a really good boy today." Henry continued to babble, successfully distracting Regina from the last hour of her life. It wasn't until she was setting the table and the door rang, that her little comfort bubble was popped. Ruby Lucas was one stubborn bitch.

 **What do you think? Should I continue ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Caterpillar.**

Seeing the brunette woman standing on her porch with a scowl firmly in place caught her off guard for all of three seconds before anger started to set in. Who the hell did this woman think she was? How did she know where Regina worked and lived?

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed at Ruby , trying to keep her voice quiet so she wouldn't scare her son.

"You left before I got the chance to explain everything. Can I come in?" Ruby gestured with her hand towards the door.

"There is nothing to explain, get off my property." Regina's nostrils flared in anger.

"Yes actually there is. Mary-Margret appointed you as Emma's guardian. If you're going to refuse to take her in, you need to sign away your rights to the girl." Ruby argued watching the gears in Regina's head spin. Mary-Margret appointed her as Emma's guardian when she could have gotten loads of other people to take in the little girl, including her parents.

"Why would she appoint me ?" Regina asked out loud.

"It's all in her will. I understand you're going to need some time to work through everything before you come to a decision but you only have ninety days before she becomes a ward of the state and is either put up for adoption or sent into the system." Ruby informed the troubled woman in front of her.

"I-I'm not the best person suited for raising that little girl." Regina sighed.

"You haven't even looked at her yet! I'm not supposed to say this but you're that kid's last hope for a family and stability." Ruby exclaimed.

"And why is that ? Blonde hair and green eyes, plus she is so young. Sounds like a prime candidate for adoption if you ask me." Regina quipped.

"Emma is behind on her development. Whether its the side effects from overdosing on those pills at such a young age or from her lack of quality parenting, that is undetermined. She is considered disabled because she lost a vast majority of her hearing from overdosing and she doesn't talk. She is still in diapers. Developmentally she is around one and a half when she's turning four in several months. They are considering sending her straight to a special case home but I know Emma's smart. She has just never had anybody in her corner fighting for her!" Ruby sneered at Regina, her anger getting the best of her.

"If you are so passionate, why don't you adopt her?" Regina asked the question without any venom, she was truly just curious.

"Conflict of interest. When you first get out into this career you sign a contract preventing you from adopting a kid on your case load." Ruby answered.

"Look I feel for Emma I really do, but I can't just say I'll take another kid on when I barely have time for my own as it is." Regina said.

"Look why don't you just take her in for a little while, until I can find a family that's willing to work with her disabilities. I've already taken her out of a foster home because the dad was frustrated with her having a bed wetting accident so he beat her with a belt. You don't even need much for her, I'll go and pick up whatever she needs for while she stays with you. Hell I'll even help if she becomes too much, I just need you to take her for a little bit." Ruby pleaded.

"You'll help with her, correct? I've never been around a deaf child before, I wouldn't even know where to begin." Regina could feel herself begin to sway and from the look on Ruby's face she could feel it too. She could take in the little girl until the time came for her to go with a new family, and with Ruby helping her it would mean she would get to see the social worker more often.

"I'll help with whatever you need!" Ruby agreed quickly, fighting the urge to tell Regina the child was hard of hearing not deaf

"Okay, I'm going to need time to explain this to my son. I won't be able to take her until tomorrow." Regina warned watching the grin spread on pink painted lips.

"I'll bring her by around noon. I have to warn you, she's very small for her age. She is only about twenty pounds, so you should warn your son she is very delicate." Ruby said, watching Regina nod.

"MAMA I"M HUNGRY!" Henry bellowed out causing Ruby to chuckle.

"And I guess that's your Q" Ruby said before leaving. Regina watched the denim encased ass, sway away before she finally went inside to feed her child.

Regina had cleared away the dinner dishes and was setting a slice of apple pie in front of her son when she thought it would be a good time to ease him into the news.

"Henry we have to talk." She told the six year old before sitting down across from him. The brown haired boy faltered in his pie eating for a moment before speaking.

"Okay Mama." He put down his spoon before looking down at his hands in his lap and she realized he thought he was in trouble.

"You aren't in trouble baby, Mama just has some news to share with you." Regina said grabbing her son's chin so he would look at her.

"What news?" Henry asked cocking his head to the side.

"We are going to be having a little girl that's going to come live with us for a while." Regina informed him, watching his face light up.

"Like a sister?! I asked Santa for a brother or sister last year but I thought he forgot!"

"She isn't going to be your sister, honey. She is only going to stay with us for a little while." Regina watched her son's face fall.

"Oh." Was all the boy offered.

"I need to tell you some things before she comes Henry. She is very tiny, okay? Which means you have to be gentle with her." Regina warned her son.

"Like Roland?" Henry asked about his five year old god-brother.

"Even smaller. Also she can't hear as well as me and you. So we have to be patient with her, okay?" Regina spoke gently with the six year old boy.

"Yes Mama...can I eat my pie now?" Henry asked raising an eyebrow causing Regina to chuckle.

"Yes baby you can eat your pie." Regina ran her hand threw his hair, watching him eat the pie.

It wasn't until 12:30 the next day Regina realized how nervous she was to meet her niece, but she contributed it to the fact that Ruby was late. She was surprised when she saw a 2013 Chevy Cruze pull into her driveway and an obviously flustered Ruby slide out the drivers seat. The pale brunette had her hair slightly curled but her face was void of makeup. Dressed in a pair of short tight black shorts and a plain red sweater, she looked like she just woke up. Regina was surprised that she found this look even sexier than a done up Ruby.

"Ms. Lucas, your late." Regina said dryly, holding back an excited Henry who was bouncing on his feet.

"Well I'm sure you know that with kids, you're always a little later then you expected." Ruby pulled her hair back in a tight ponytail before she let out a huge breath.

"Still common courtesy would be to call ahead of time to let someone know you will be late." Regina sniffed trying to feign boredom.

"Are you offering me your number? Because that didn't come in your file." Ruby cocked an eyebrow.

"Please, you'd have to buy me dinner first." Regina scoffed and then blushed when she realized what she said.

"Noted." Ruby smirked before walking over to the right side of her car. Regina followed in case the taller woman needed help. She was surprised to see the child still rear facing in a car seat designed for one year old's. Her feet touched the back of the seat but other then that she fit comfortably into the infant seat. The little girl had pale blonde locks that reminded Regina of David's when they all were younger and she could see dried tear stains on the little girls rosy red cheeks. Inside the little girls ears were a pair of bright purple hearing aids and Emma had a matching pacifier in her mouth.

"Isn't three years old a little old for a binkie?" Regina asked Ruby.

"Yes but it offers her comfort. She has been screaming her head off since we found her in her house and right now she is in some pain." Ruby lifted the little girls dress slightly to show Regina the bandages on the back of her legs.

"The foster father?" Regina questioned gritting her teeth.

"Yes, he claims he didn't hit her hard, that she just had sensitize skin. The bandages need to be changed every two to four hours, and there is a cream in her bag. She has a couple of changes of clothes until I run to Children Place. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me." Ruby pulled out her business card and handed it to Regina.

"Wait you're leaving already?" Regina was surprised.

"Just for a few hours, so I can grab everything she's gonna need. I need to run by her doctors and pick up her prescriptions. I should be back before three." Ruby offered her a half smile, watching Regina nod. Pulling the car seat out, she passed a still sleeping Emma off to Regina, watching Regina perfectly balance it and the diaper bag she handed her.

"Mama is that her? I wanna see!" Henry pouted, trying to catch a peak of the little girl.

"Henry, you'll see her when we get in the house. Is there anything else I should know? Like what she likes to eat or anything?" Regina asked Ruby but she couldn't take her eyes off little Emma. It helped considering the little girl looked nothing like Mary-Margret, instead she was a carbon copy of David.

"She loves fruit, just make sure its small enough for her to eat it. She doesn't eat much at one time, she eats about every two hours though. She's allergic to nuts!" Ruby rattled off.

"Okay fruit no nuts, got it" Regina nodded watching Ruby kiss the little girl's forehead.

"I'll be back." Ruby promised before getting into her car.

"Okay Henry, let's get her inside." Regina watched her son scramble to get inside the house, his little brain figuring the faster they got in there the quicker he would be able to see the girl.

"Mama I wanna see!" Henry screeched.

"Lower your voice before you wake her!" Regina warned.

"But she can't hear..." Henry nose crinkled as he thought about the logic. Regina was going to agree until she seen the little girl start fussing.

"I think these help her hear." Regina pointed to the purple hearing aids watching Emma slowly open her eyes. At first the little girl seemed scared of the new people surrounding her, and she sucked fast on the pacifier in her mouth. Her eyes darted forth between Henry and Regina, as she began to tug on the straps to her seat.

"Mmmmm!" Emma whined around the binkie. Her and Regina were surprised when Henry pulled it out her mouth.

"Henry." Regina warned but Emma was already flailing trying to get the purple pacifier back.

"I don't know what she said cause it was in her mouth." Henry rolled his eyes, still holding onto the pacifier.

"Mmmmm!" Emma held out her hand for the pacifier, once she realized she couldn't get out.

"You wanna get out?" Henry asked, pressing the red button and releasing Emma from the seat. The blonde tried once to get herself out and Regina could only guess it rubbed against her bandages because the little girls eyes welled up with tears and her lip quivered. Regina didn't hesitate to lift the girl out gently and set her on the ground. She kept her hands on Emma's torso, unsure if the girl could walk. She was wobbly at first but she managed to get over to Henry to demand the pacifier back.

"MMMMM!" Emma's face was red as she tried to grab the pacifier.

"She don't talk?" Henry asked his mother.

"It's doesn't dear, and I don't think so. At least not yet." Regina shook her head at Henry before making him give Emma back the pacifier. She only planned on keeping the girl for a little while, her next family could worry about braces.

"Can she play?" Henry asked, both of them watching the little girl toddle around their living room.

"She can play with soft toys, I guess. Remember be gentle." Regina reminded the little boy.

"Gots it Mama!" Henry grinned before taking off to go find some suitable toys. She watched Emma, crawl around the carpet before the little girl slumped forward. It took her a moment to realize Emma had simply fallen asleep, and she had to calm her racing heart. Picking the small girl up from the floor, she set her on the couch before pulling a pillow on the side of her so she wouldn't fall. She couldn't stop wondering what exactly Mary-Margret had done for the little girl for her to be so underdeveloped. How could someone be so selfish and disregard their own child well being for the sake of getting a buzz on prescription drugs. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Henry came rushing back in with a plush rabbit that she couldn't remember buying.

"She sleep?" Henry asked disappointingly.

"Yes honey, why don't you give her that when she wakes up though. Right now you can help me make lunch." Regina tried to cheer him up.

"Okay Mama!" Henry grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Caterpillar**

Emma had woken up on the couch from her nap to a dim room. Not being able to recognize her surroundings, she whimpered slightly before biting down harshly on her pacifier. Her Momma didn't like it when she cried. She quickly glanced around the room and noticed the drawn shades that had peaks of light peaking out. When she moved slightly she realized she had accidentally soiled herself in her sleep. What if the lady got mad and hit her just like the other man? Quickly she slid off the couch and walked slowly towards the door. Maybe if she could go outside the lady wouldn't find her. She could hear various background noises and she felt the ground vibrate slightly when she had finally reached for the knob. A pair of hands quickly scooped her up, but the little girl fought against her.

"Nnnnnoooo!" Emma said one of the few words that she knew and Regina was surprised at how nasally the child sounded.

"Emma stop it right now! You can't go outside." Regina told the flailing child as Henry skipped in.

"Mama she can't hear you." Henry reminded her before walking around the face Emma. When Emma shifted in her arms to get a better look at Henry, she could feel the girl's soiled underpants and winced at the thought of her couch. Turning the girl to look at her, she was surprised to see fearful green eyes looking back at her until Ruby's words came back to her. Walking Emma over to the couch she sat on the opposite side or the wet spot and had the little girl stand on her legs. The little girl eyed her mouth intently, hoping to pick up on Regina's mood.

"Can you understand me?" Regina asked slowly, watching Emma's lips quirk slightly. The blonde's pudgy hands patted her on the mouth before she looked towards the couch.

"Pwootttyyy!" Emma's voice sounded weird to Regina's ears, and she briefly wondered if the child knew how she sounded.

"Yes, you went potty on the couch." Regina said when the girl looked back at her mouth.

"bwad Mema?" Emma's bottom lip pouted as her hands came down to protect her butt.

"I'm not gonna hit you Emma. We're going to change and get some food in your belly." Regina tickled the little girl but Emma still flinched slightly causing a pang in Regina's chest.

"Come sweet girl." Regina tickled her once more, earning the giggle she wanted from the first time. She walked to the upstairs bathroom by Henry's bedroom before drawing the water. She decided against adding bubbles, not wanting to irritate the girls sensitive skin or her bruises. Henry came clambering in the bathroom with several toys suited for water playing before Regina told him to go watch a movie in her room. Turning off the tap, she looked at Emma who was leaning against the edge of the tub trying to touch the water with her hand. She was surprised when Emma turned to her with a huge grin. The little girl placed her three fingers in front of her face and tapped her chin several time before her nasally voice broke Regina's confused train of thoughts.

"Wa-ta! Wa-ta!" She kept hitting her chin with the three fingers as Regina slipped her dress off her head.

"Yes Emma, the tub has water." Regina nodded but was uncertain about how she was going to take off Emma's bandages.

"WA-TA!" Emma screamed causing Regina to flinch. Slowly she began unravel the gauze, gasping when she saw the thick scabs that were healing on Emma's legs and the deep purple, yellow, green and red stained skin. She could tell just by looking at them wounds that it didn't all happen at once, her skin was in various stages of healing.

"Bwad Mema!" Emma's hands went to protect her bottom once more as Regina pushed several loose curls out of her face. Making sure the little girl was looking at her she shook her head.

"No Emma, your not bad. The man who did it was bad." Regina couldn't tell if the young girl could understand her or not so she opted for just lifting the girl into the tub after removing the soiled underpants. She quickly filled a cup up with water an carefully dumped it on the little girl's head, trying her hardest not to get the girl's hearing aids wet. She wondered if she should just take them out, surely water wasn't good for them but when she went to grab them Emma screeched like a banshee and even tried to bite her.

"Emma that was not nice." Regina gently scolded the pouting girl when she heard the door bell ring. She was torn between ignoring it or taking Emma out of the tub to go answer it but the child wasn't cleaned yet.

"I gots it!" Henry called out and she could hear him running to go answer it.

"Stop running! Ask who it is before you open the door!" Regina called out after him, hearing him say 'Yes Mama' before he asked loudly 'Who is it?'

"Mama its Roobee!" Henry's completely butchered the girls name.

"You can let her in!" Regina called back. She could hear the two converse before she heard their footsteps coming up the stairs and into the bathroom. Regina was just watching Emma splash about, trying to make sure the little girl didn't drown when she heard Ruby click her teeth before rapidly approaching Emma in the tub. Quickly she plucked out the two hearing aids, ignoring Emma's protest before she deposited the two purple objects in Regina's hands before turning on Emma. Her hands did several blunt thrust as she spoke firmly to the little girl, silencing the tantrum.

"Stop it Emma! You know better!" Ruby frowned when the girl poked out her lip and began to sniffle. Ruby sighed before turning to Regina.

"They aren't water proof and they are expensive as hell." Ruby informed her, before wincing when Henry repeated the word.

"Hell hell hell!" Henry grinned but stopped when his mother glared at both of them. He had been standing outside the door, not wanting to invade Emma's privacy as his mother would call it.

"I'm not going to remind you child are sponges and they soak up every little thing you do." Regina told the brunette in front of her who grinned sheepishly.

"I heard she had an accident. Is she clean yet?" Ruby asked rocking on her heels.

"No, I wanted to let her play for a bit." Regina frowned as Emma sulked in the tub, no longer playing with the toys.

"She feels weird without them in. If there is one thing Mary-Margret did right by the little girl, it was making sure she wore them and got used to them early on. Some kids hate wearing them." Ruby shrugged before grabbing a clean rag and dipping it into the water. Finding some watermelon scented soap, she carefully cleaned the girl trying hard to ignore her whimpers when she cleaned the back of her legs.

"How well can she hear? She seemed to understand some of what I said earlier but I'm not sure how much." Regina asked.

"The aids help amplify her hearing. She can hear fairly well if you are around 15 feet in front of her, and she is good at following peoples lips if she knows the words. She likes feeling vibrations, so your foot steps. It's a different kind of hearing for her. Without them, she is very hard of hearing almost completely deaf." Ruby said rinsing the girls hair and body of suds as Regina passed her a towel. Wrapping the three year old up, she chuckled when Emma placed a slobbery kiss on her cheek.

"She is good at picking up emotions. That is her version of an apology, since her hands aren't free" Ruby explained as Emma snugged deep into her chest.

"What does this mean?" Regina mimicked the sign Emma had done earlier causing a grin to break out on Ruby's face.

"Water, its her favorite sign. She is like a little fish but she doesn't swim so good yet." The taller woman replied.

"So she does sign language? Is that something me and Henry will have to learn?" Regina asked.

"That depends on you, I'm mean you don't plan on keeping her but it might make your time easier if you learn a few basic ones." Ruby shrugged before going to the bags she had brought upstairs. There were at least six large bags filled t the brim with clothes, toys, blankets and it looked like snacks for the little girl and a couple of things for Henry.

"You bought all of this? Do you do this for all the kids on your case load?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not all of them are like Emma. I only have four kids on my load right now, we live in a small town. Two of the kid's age out in a couple of months and have been with same families for years, the other is in the process of getting adopted and then there's Emma. She was alone for so long, trapped with an addicted mother and the first thing I do is put her in an abusive home." Ruby shook her head in disgust. She had slipped on a nighttime diaper on the toddler before sliding on a pair of Disney princess panties.

"A diaper and underwear?" Regina frowned when she thought about how ridiculous it seemed.

"She may be small and a little behind but she is just like every other three year old who wants big girl undies." Ruby grinned at the little girl before putting a plain white t-shirt over her head, and tearing the tag's off a lavender footie pajama set.

"We need to put her bandages back on. They help to stop from opening the scabs." Ruby said when Regina didn't respond. She showed her how to wrap Emma's legs before putting the girl in the size 2t pajama set, frowning at how baggy it was still. Emma began tapping on her ears, demanding she be given her aids back as Regina passed them to the other woman.

"And there! You've got a happy and clean kid on your hands!" Ruby kissed Emma's cheeks causing the girl to laugh loudly. Regina was caught in between staring at how beautiful the brunette was and how adorable Emma looked when she was so happy.

"Well it seems I do." Regina's lips quirked as Emma toddled over to her, holding her hands up to be held. Regina obliged and instant Emma wrapped her arms around her neck before laying her head on her shoulder.

"She likes you." Ruby noted causing Regina to smirk.

"Well what's not to like?" Regina flirted causing Ruby to flush a light pink before she coughed.

"Mema eat?" Emma asked her fingers pressed tightly together at the fingertips before she touched them to her mouth three times. Ruby mimicked the sign for Regina.

"That means to eat. She saying she's hungry" Ruby told her as Regina nodded on. When Ruby went to take the young girl from Regina, both of the held on tighter as Emma protested.

"Nooooo! Mine!" Emma batted Ruby's hands away causing Ruby to chuckle.

"Well it looks like she has already laid claim on you." Ruby smirked and for the first time since she found out about the little girl, she felt her heart warm just a bit for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Caterpillar**

"Emma, eat." Ruby prodded while signing to the girl who had a deep pout set in as she glared at the pasta in front of her.

"No wanna, yucky!" Emma pushed the plate away, oblivious to Regina's frown and Ruby's waning patience. Instead the three year old had settled for drinking her glass of water greedily before asking for some more.

"The pasta isn't yucky, its good. Eat it." Ruby pushed the plate back towards the tot.

"Maybe its too hot for her." Henry shrugged when both adults looked at him.

"I made sure it was cool enough for her to eat it without burning herself." Regina shook her head, about to get up and make Emma something else to eat.

"No silly. It's spicy!" Henry said in a duh tone and Regina mentally face palmed. She had forgotten that all children weren't like Henry who could eat hot sauce with anything without any problems. Her lasagna had red pepper flakes in it to give it a little 'kick'

"Emma honey, is the pasta hot?" Ruby asked the girl, suddenly realizing why Emma wanted more water.

"Hurt my tongue." Emma stuck her tongue out before giggling.

"I have some left over macaroni and cheese, will she eat that?" Regina asked Ruby.

"She will, but you should probably ask her just to be safe."The younger woman before taking a bite out of her pasta.

"Emma...do you want some Mac and Cheese?" Regina asked the young blonde who just looked at her curiously.

"Down?"Emma asked, trying to slide out of her chair. Her little feet dangled hazardously as she tried to quickly climb from the chair. It was absolutely adorable to see the little girl hug the seat with her arms, while her legs flailed to find purchase on some surface.

"No Emma, you have to eat." Ruby set the girl gently back in the seat.

"No wanna!" Emma whined, kicking her foot up to hit the table. Everyone was surprised at what looked to be the beginning of a tantrum. Ruby's hands flew out, signing at a fast but steady pace that Emma was able to follow.

"You better straighten your self out Emma, or I'm going to put you in time out!" Ruby warned . The girl's pout increased but she looked at Regina with wide green eyes before speaking.

"Cheese?" Emma pressed both of her hands together in a prayer like motion as she patiently waited for the microwave to beep with her food. Once it was warm but not hot, Regina set the bowl in front of Emma watching as the child looked at it skeptically.

"It's just Mac and Cheese, didn't your Mommy ever make it for you ?" Henry asked through a mouthful of food.

"Mommy?" Emma looked at Ruby with a hopeful expression but when the green eyed woman shook her head sadly, the girl proceeded to bang her hands on the table.

"Want Mommy! Mommy! Mommy?" Emma began to kick and throw her arms about, knocking the macaroni to the floor as her little face turned red in frustration. Regina watched on helpless, her heart clenching at the familiar tantrum of a child asking for a parent who was never coming back.

 _Flashback_

 _It had been nearly three weeks since the funeral and Regina had completely isolated her and her son from the outside world. Henry was only two and a half, not quite old enough to know why his daddy hadn't come home in the previous days, so he waited at the door for him. Every night for hours her son would stand by the door with his face pressed to the glass, just hoping for a glimpse of that fiery red car to slide into the driveway._

" _Baby why don't you come watch a movie with Mama?" Regina just wanted him to take a break from sitting there. Children weren't known for their long attention span, including Henry yet he still waited for his father to show._

" _Mama where daddy go?" Henry frowned as if he expected the man to appear any second but never showed._

" _Henry daddy is coming home." Regina shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes._

" _Why not?" Henry asked._

" _Because honey, Daddy is an angel in heaven." Regina took a deep breath, as she prepared for the on slaughter of questions no doubt about heaven and where it was at._

" _NO HE COME HOME NOW!" Henry went from zero to ten instantly, shocking Regina in the process._

" _Henry..." Regina warned_

" _I WANT MY DADDY!" Henry stamped his foot while his bottom lip quivered._

" _Henry daddy can't come, he would be here if he could." Her heart broken when her son dissolved into tears._

It was from that memory alone, that Regina shot up from her chair and collected the toddler before she could begin hollering. She just held Emma to her chest, letting the little girl hear her heart beat as tears soaked into her shirt from the crying girl.

"Mommy no come home?" Emma looked up at her with jaded green eyes.

"No honey, she isn't." Regina shook her head sadly.

"I go backs wit da bad man?" Emma sniffled as she asked the question.

"Emma you won't ever have to go back there again." Ruby promised, watching the scene in awe.

"I stay here wif you?" Emma tugged on Regina's shirt causing the older woman to flush before adjusting it, and for a moment when she looked at Emma she could see how the little girl was related to Mary-Margret. They both had that same impish smile that showed their dimpled cheeks and Emma had the woman's chin.

"No honey, Ruby is going to find you a nice new mommy and daddy." Regina replied, instantly regretting it when she saw the little girl frown.

"You be my new mommy?" Emma asked hopefully causing Regina to swallow harshly. The older brunette looked to Ruby for support but realized that the girl was waiting for her to reply also.

"I can't Emma..." Regina shook her head no once more.

"Want RooRoo" Emma squirmed in her arms, trying to get away from Regina. Ruby stood up from the table to collect the child from a shaken Regina who wanted nothing more than to take back what she said if it would erase the frown from the little girl's face.

"Emma-cakes! What's cracking?" Ruby forced some cheer into her voice as she grabbed Emma who buried her face into her neck.

"I wanna go home. Wif you!" Emma signed while she spoke and Regina noted Emma only did that with Ruby.

"Emma you have to stay here with Regina and Henry." Ruby rubbed small circles on the girls back.

"Her no want me! Just like Momma!" Emma's reply took her breath away.

"Emma your Momma wanted you, she was just sick." Ruby assured her.

"No she said Bad Mema! Just like daddy. Daddy make her sad when he come home." Emma pressed her hands over her ears, causing Regina and Ruby to look at each other in confusion.

"I don't think she is going to eat much of anything tonight. She's probably cranky, is there a room you want her put in specifically ?" Ruby asked, lightly bouncing Emma. Regina nodded and led them upstairs to the room directly across from her room. It was a play room, filled with all of Henry's toys but Regina had pulled out her son's old playpen and had set it up for the girl for the time being.

"This is the best I can do for now." Regina rubbed the back of neck, having no idea why she felt guilty yet she did.

"It's fine. It's only temporary" Ruby's tone was clipped as she placed a dozing off Emma into the playpen. Regina watched the obviously angry brunette and she could feel her own irritation mounting. Watching the toddler's eyes flutter close for the last time Ruby took the hearing aids out, they both left the room making sure the door was cracked in case she woke up.

"You angry." Regina pointed out.

"No I'm not." Ruby denied and tried to walk past her.

"Yes you are, stop lying to me." Regina snapped.

"I'm not angry, I'm disappointed okay! I just don't understand how someone could toss away a child. A family member at that! I grew up in the foster care system until they found my grandmother and never once after she found out I was all alone did she think about sending me back." Ruby hissed, taking Regina by surprise.

"She is only family by marriage, something that has been long gone for well over four years in case you haven't figured that out. What about her grandparents? You were the one who said you were going to find her a new family, so why is this falling on my shoulders?" Regina shot back.

"She isn't going to get adopted. She will be viewed as a burden, too much of a hassle. The people who will want her, will only do it because they would get more money for her then another child. If you don't take her, she is going to age out in the system." Ruby shook her head.

"I can't do it. I'm sorry if that makes me a bad person, but I have a life and a son I have to worry about." Regina bit down on her lip.

"I have to go! Call me in the morning when she wakes up, I'll take her with me!" Ruby shot over her before practically flying down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- Caterpillar**

It was eleven o'clock at night when Regina was checking her home to make sure everything was locked up and she heard the first strangled whimper. At first it confused her, until she heard the soft sobs that followed and she went to check on Henry. He was asleep in his bed and it took Regina several moments to remember she had another child in her home. Slowly peaking into the little girls room, she could see the little girl was clearly sweating but it was her muffled sobbing that got Regina's attention. Emma had curled herself into a ball in the far corner of the playpen, almost as if she was trying to make her self smaller. She pushed her face into the small pillow that Regina had laid there and her little body shook from the force of her sobs. Slowly making her way into the room, she scooped the little girl up. Confused green eyes met cognac colored irises before Emma preceded to hug Regina for everything she was worth.

"It's okay Emma." Regina brought the crying little girl into her room before setting the too tiny little girl on the too big bed. Emma looked around the room, wiping her nose on her sleeve as Regina went into the en-suite bathroom to grab a cool washcloth so she could pat the girl's skin dry. When she returned Emma had stopped crying and was looking around the room in confusion.

"RooRoo?" Emma's bottom lip quivered. She could see Regina's mouth moving but she could hear absolutely nothing, and the woman was too far away for her to really see what was being said. Her hands shot up to her ears, not feeling the hearing aids.

"Want RooRoo." Emma sniffed as Regina left the room quickly. She came back in less then thirty seconds with the hearing aids and properly slipped them into place before speaking to Emma.

"Ruby is coming back in the morning. Tonight you're gonna stay with me and Henry." Regina scooped Emma up into her arms, rocking the child lightly. It seemed so easy to parent this little girl, to want to be her mother but then all of her insecurities and hate was just bubbling under the surface.

"RooRoo no find me a Mommy. I wan you." Emma lifted her head up to look at Regina.

"I want you too honey, I just don't know how." Regina had no idea why she was admitting this to a three year old, knowing it was completely inappropriate to voice her concerns to a child.

"RooRoo help, she be da Mama." Emma patted her cheek, and briefly Regina wondered why the little girl was considered behind when she seemed well beyond her years.

"You like Ruby don't you?" Regina smiled lightly, setting Emma down on the bed. She pulled off the fleece nightie that was obviously over-heating the little girl.

"Mhm" Emma just hummed in agreement before looking around once more now that Regina was wiping down her sweaty skin.

"Wan RooRoo" Emma looked at Regina, and she could clearly see the beginnings of a tantrum start. Not wanting to wake Henry, she risked calling Ruby late at night. Dialing the number off her nightstand it only rang twice before Ruby answered it.

"What is it? Is Emma okay?" Ruby immediately breathed down into the phone causing Regina to flicker between a frown and a smile.

"She woke up sweaty from I think a nightmare. She keeps saying she wants you, and I don't want her to get to upset" Regina rambled. Hearing a quick 'be right there' before a dial tone. Regina looked at the phone for a moment before turning back to Emma who looked at her expectantly

"She's on her way." Regina told the girl slowly, watching a grin break out on her face for the first time. Suddenly she wanted to see the girl smile, she wanted to make her happy. She wanted to be able to comfort the child when she woke up from a bad dream, she wanted to be the person Emma wanted for comfort. She wanted Emma.

She only had to entertain Emma for a little over fifteen minutes before a frantic knocking sounded at the door. She looked at Emma and told her firmly to stay where she was before rushing to answer the door. Stupidly enough she was surprised to see the brunettes face void of makeup, wearing a pair of sweatpants with her hair pulled back. Her plain white tank top showed off her small but nice sized breast and her toned stomach.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare or can I see my kid?" Ruby snapped Regina out of her thoughts.

" Your kid?" Regina raised an eyebrow

"I-uh yeah, I meant on my load." Ruby blushed, shifting from foot to foot until Regina let her in the house.

"She's in my room." Regina informed her as she led the way to the Master bedroom. She heard Ruby sigh deeply in what she guessed was relief as her eyes finally settled on Emma.

"Emma baby what's wrong?" Ruby signed slowly as she approached Emma. The little girl scrambled to a standing before practically flying off the bed into Ruby's arms.

"Why you leave me?" Emma pouted as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Emma remember when I said you had to stay here until I found you a new mommy and daddy? I can't stay here though, I gotta take care of Granny." Ruby told Emma who frowned when she didn't recognize the last sign. Ruby immediately understood the confused look and pulled out her phone to show Emma a picture of the lady. Emma had met Granny on multiple occasions, both of them bonded over their lack of hearing. Granny hadn't always been deaf, having been diagnosed with Meniere's disease at eighteen, she slowly experienced losing her hearing until one day it was just gone.

"Granny." Ruby repeated the sign, showing Emma the picture.

"Nona!" Emma cheered, completely ignoring the sign in favor of her own. She signed cookie three times causing Ruby to burst out laughing.

"Did you learn sign language for her?" Regina asked after watching the interaction between the two.

"No. I learned when I went to live with my grandmother, so I was about thirteen or so. Granny has been deaf for over thirty-years. Meniere's disease runs in my family. Eventually my own hearing is going to go." Ruby replied solemnly

"Meniere's disease?" Regina asked, knowing she was prying but not being able to help herself.

"It's degenerative. Slowly I'll lose my hearing. Maybe in little burst before being 'normal' again and then its just going to stop working. Like cutting off a light switch and taking away the bulb." Ruby shrugged as Emma crawled into her lap.

"RooRoo, Gina gonna be my mommy." Emma yawned for almost fifteen seconds before continuing.

"RooRoo you be da Mama." Emma patted her chest lightly before laying her head down. Ruby tighten her grip around Emma, not wanting to look up and see the obvious denial in Regina's eyes.

"Go to sleep cub." Ruby cooed, rocking the girl. Three yawns and an eye flutter later, Emma was once again asleep.

"You're so good with her." Regina sat down next to her and pushed some blonde curls out of Emma's face.

"She makes it easy to be good with." Ruby shrugged.

" I don't know the first thing about raising a little girl. Or about sign language or anything else she is going to need. I don't know how to communicate with her-" Regina began to ramble but was cut off by Ruby.

"I get it, I really do. I've decided to change my career path. I have an interview with the sheriff's department for the deputies position. I'm going to do what everyone else refuses to do." Ruby glared at the brunette sitting next to her.

"Ruby I-"

"I'm going to quit my job and then I'm going to adopt her. I'm going to give this little girl the childhood she deserves!" Ruby hissed before Regina's hand slapped over her mouth.

"What I was going to say was, I'm willing to try! I'm willing to learn sign and do whatever it takes for her. I might hate her mother but...she's family." Regina ground her teeth before looking down at the girl.

"Are you sure this is what YOU want? Because if not I don't want you to waste our time." Ruby rocked Emma lightly.

"I want her. I do...but I know I can't do this alone either. You're good with her, she trust you..." Regina ticked her jaw before exhaling.

"Just say whatever it is you're trying to say." Ruby fidgeted.

" I need you to help me. I want to give her, her best shot. I can't do that alone." Regina grabbed Emma from Ruby's arms and walked the little girl back to the playroom. Setting her back in the playpen, she turned towards Ruby with a tired expression.

"Like I said. I'm going to give her the childhood she deserves." Ruby said firmly before descending the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- Caterpillar**

Henry Mills was very resourceful when he had to be. That's why when he saw that Emma was awake and trying to burst out the playpen he brought in his step stool from the bathroom, so he could be tall enough to reach in and grab her. That is exactly how Regina found them, with Henry's arms wrapped around Emma's torso and the blonde little girl wrapped around him like a Koala bear. Henry was standing on the blue stool in a precarious fashion but Regina could tell he wasn't going to fall so she simply watched from the door way. Soon two sets of little feet were on plush carpet as he children grinned at each other.

"Enny!" Emma cheered, ignoring Henry's frown.

"It's Henry. Hen-Ry. Hen like the animal." Henry continued to frown down at Emma, who held up her arms to be picked up.

"Enny up?" Emma tilted her head to the side, and he six year old shrugged picking her up once more. He managed to make it three steps before turning towards the door with the three year old in his arms before he saw his mom looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh oh" Emma's eyes widen when she caught sight of Regina.

"Yes, uh oh is right. How'd to break out Emma?" Regina took the light child from Henry before setting her on her hip.

"RooRoo?" Emma looked around, successful changing the subject.

"Oh you're good at that. Ruby should be on her way soon" Regina was amused with the child before she looked at her son.

"Do you know how Emma go out of her bed?" Regina asked her son, while walking over to the girl's bad to get a clean pull up.

"Mama you look pretty!" Henry grinned at her.

"Oh that's how it's going to be? I ask a question and you change the subject?" Regina asked, quickly changing Emma into a pair of dark gray leggings and a white shirt with gray and pink writing. Brushing the little girl's hair back into a ponytail, she was surprised that the blonde locks still reached the top of Emma's back even in its high up do. Emma just looked at her expectantly before pouting.

"Mine!" Emma patted her ears and then it clicked for her.

"Okay honey, let me just go grab them." Regina kissed Emma's forehead in a pacifying gesture before going to retrieve the aids. Quickly she put the aids into the girl's ears before realizing she had gotten Emma ready in under twenty minutes. She looked around for Henry and saw her little boy dressed in his tee-ball uniform.

"Mama, is grandma and grandpa coming to my game?" Henry asked rushing around looking for his water bottle. Regina had to face palm for a moment, her son's game had truly been the last thing on her mind at the moment.

"I'm sure they will be there. They haven't missed a game yet." Regina replied before she heard a knock at the door. Knowing it was Ruby, she just opened the door and was surprised to be faced with Ruby and another woman.

"You didn't have to come." Ruby argued unaware that Regina had opened the door.

"Well when you skip out on me in the middle of the night to go see some other woman and her kid, I think I have a right to check it out myself!" The woman shot back as Regina watched on amused

"Marian, I'm not going to keep having this argument with you. I don't say anything when you run to Robin's beck and call." Ruby huffed.

"The difference between that situation and this is that me and Robin share a child. You don't have any obligations to her or her kids!" Marian stamped her foot and Regina could feel a spark of jealousy and angry rise up from her chest.

"Are you two going to stand on my porch all day or are you going to come in?" Regina asked dryly, watching Ruby's eyes snap to her and her physique. She might only be wearing a pare of tight yoga Capri's and maroon shirt, but that didn't mean she didn't still look good.

"Sorry about that." Ruby apologized just as an energetic Emma came whizzing towards her.

"RooRoo!" Emma tried climbing up Ruby's leg like a spider causing everyone but Marian to laugh.

"Hey little bird. Did you sleep good?" Ruby heaved the little girl onto her hip.

"Ahuh!" Emma nodded excitedly before she looked at Marian.

"Can you say hi to my friend Marian?" Ruby bounced the toddler lightly as Emma looked at Marian shyly. Emma chose not to speak, instead introducing herself in sign. Marian scrunched up her nose in confusion but she didn't reply. Feeling uncomfortable, Emma held out her arms to Regina. Not yet understanding how loud her voice could be, she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Don't like her."

Regina smirked watching Ruby and Marian flush red before she chuckled lightly.

"Completely understandable" Regina replied before setting down Emma, watching her walk around the front hall with Henry.

"Look she has to go to therapy and to school. I'm going to drop her off today and I was thinking you could pick her up?" Ruby scratched the back of her head.

"That seems acceptable. Does she need anything in particular?" Regina crossed her arms across her chest, trying her hardest to ignore Marian's glare.

"Just a change of clothes probably." Ruby shrugged walking into the house after Regina

"How is it that you don't know how to take care of your own kid, that you need MY girlfriend to help you? Matter of fact, how do you two even know each other?" Marian crossed her arms while Regina counted back from ten.

"Marian!" Ruby hissed.

"We met when Ms. Lucas charged into my office demanding I take in my orphaned niece. Emma isn't my child yet, however that will soon change. Also not that it is ANY of your business but Emma has certain needs, her and Ruby have bonded and until I am certain I can fulfill those needs Ms. Lucas has offered to step in and help when she can." Regina glared at the other slightly darker woman.

"Ladies please!" Ruby tried to cut the argument short when Regina shot her down.

"Actually you can take your guard dog to go have a pissing contest somewhere else. My son has to be at tee- ball in forty five minutes as Emma obviously has to be at a lesson soon. Give me the address and I'll take her." Regina was now glaring at Ruby.

"Come on Regina, we can take Emma." Ruby sighed rubbing her head.

"No, both of them have clearly expressed their dislike for one another. Besides why day I am going to be doing this without you, might as well go in feet first." Regina crossed arms arms.

"What are you talking about? I told you I was going to be here for Emma and you." Ruby snapped momentarily forgetting her girlfriend.

"Excuse me? I can't even get you to go to a family dinner with me and Roland, but you're going to just play family with these strangers?" Marian scoffed.

"Look you say one more thing, and you're walking home!" Ruby turned to Marian quick.

"Don't bother, I'm leaving now anyways! Have fun playing around with your two-bit whore and the kid who can't even hear you!" Marian spat, shrinking back as Regina stalked forward. Thankfully the older woman was stopped by Ruby but she still hissed out a response.

"You can insult me all you want, because there is obviously something about me that threatens you but if you think I'm going to sit by and let you talk about Emma-" Regina trailed off when she heard her son's confused voice.

"Mommy?" Henry was holding Emma's hand as they both watched from the doorway.

"Honey, go put on your shoes. I'll get Emma finished up." Regina smiled sweetly at the kids before turning back in time to see Marian leave with a huff.

"You sure have an interesting taste in woman." Regina couldn't hide her disgust.

"If I had know she was going to do that, I wouldn't have brought her. Really, I'm sorry." Ruby looked apologetic.

"Are you going to give me the address or not?" Regina didn't want to accept the apology quite yet, even though she was no longer angry

"Come on Regina, I can take Emma. Please don't shut me out." Ruby pleaded.

"How long is it going to take?" Regina sighed.

"About an hour and a half. If you want I could bring her to Henry's game after." Ruby offered.

"His game is at Hilton Gardens, third diamond. Don't be too late, I want to introduce Emma to my parents before we all go for ice cream." Regina replied. She kissed Emma on the forehead before letting her go with Ruby.

"Alright Hen, let's get ready to kick some Hopper Prep's booty." Regina grinned at her son.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven- Caterpillar**

Regina internally rolled her eyes knowing that with her mother's hawk like eyes she would be able to see it if she actually did, plus she didn't want to set a bad example for her son or the other little sponge like kids on his team. Her parents always managed to beat her and even some of the other players to the game, they claimed it was because they wanted to have good seats but Regina knew. One thing Cora had often instilled in a younger Regina was that you never wanted to walk into someone's home field. Meaning that if Regina didn't show up before them, she was at a disadvantage. She would just chalk it up to her mother's competitive streak, that was eventually rubbing off on Henry.

"Darling it's so good to see you!" Cora greeted them like she always did, while Regina sent Henry off to warm up with the rest of the team.

"Mother, how are you?" Regina nodded before sending both her mother and father a small smile.

"I am doing well, thank you for asking." Cora patted the seat beside her and Regina sat comfortable next to her.

"He looks excited." Henry noted, looking at his namesake.

"He is." Regina nodded before clearing her throat, knowing that this wasn't the best time but she would have to do it anyways

"We have had some changes going on at the house. Everything is about to change and hopefully for the better." Regina continued catching her parents attention.

"What is it? Have you found someone? Are you dating?" A wide-eyed Cora questioned, practically vibrating in her seat.

"No none of that! Mother do you remember Mary-Margret?" Regina asked, knowing that her mother did in fact remember the woman and she actually liked her.

"Regina you know I remember her. Why have you two spoken recently?" The hopefully look in her mother's eyes made her falter for a moment.

"No...there is no easy to tell you this but she passed away several weeks ago." Regina swallowed watching her mother's face fall before the mask came out.

"Regina I don't see how this is a good thing. Honestly, you two had your differences but your children share blood. My goodness where is her child?" Cora's eyes darted about until Regina grabbed her hand.

"I wasn't celebrating her death, I have taken Emma in. She is going to be living with me and Henry. That is what I mean by changes." Regina corrected her firmly.

"You took in Emma? My, you have come a long way. I am proud to say I have a very responsible and noble child." Cora looked at her with so much pride but Regina couldn't contain herself.

"I am hardly a child." Regina scoffed.

"So how long do you plan on keeping the child, Regina?" her father spoke up.

"Forever if I'm able to." Regina responded without thinking. They quickly ended the conversation, vowing to talk about it after the game as they watched Henry play. It was during the third inning that something barreled right into her side. She looked down at a panting but grinning Emma.

"Hello sweet girl." Regina cooed, pulling Emma into her lap. She looked around and she could easily see a panicking Ruby, looking in ever direction.

"Did you run away?" She pulled Emma to face her, fixing her left hearing aid that had been knocked crooked when she ran into her.

"RooRoo in car." Emma yawned, leaning back into her chest. Her parents were looking at the little girl in awe.

"Her and Henry have the same eyes." Cora noted.

"Daniel had the same eyes." Regina responded stiffly before she got up with Emma to assure Ruby that the little girl hadn't been hurt, lost, or taken.

"I think you lost something." She smirked when she got close enough to Ruby. The younger brunette whipped around to look at her, her face crumpling at the sight of Emma before she became angry.

"You don't just run away! Do you know how worried I was?" Ruby's signed at the same time, she was practically shouting at Emma. Regina was about to interject, to tell Ruby to calm down but Ruby caught sight of a quivering lip before she sighed deeply. She took Emma from Regina's arms and breathed in the scent of baby shampoo and Johnson Johnson baby lotion. Emma had begun wailing, while she clung on tight to Ruby and Regina was not pleased.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled. I was just scared for you Lovebug. You can't just run away, you can get hurt or something worse." Ruby bounced Emma until the girl stop crying.

"I sworry RooRoo no mad!" Emma pouted deeply, silent tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm not mad little bird." Ruby kissed her cheeks several times until Emma asked to go back to Regina. Asked is a strong word, more like she lunged into Regina's arms and the brunette caught her by chance. She could feel Emma's deep breathes on her neck, while the girl lightly tugged on her short hair.

"You have hair that touches your back and yet she chooses mine to pull." Regina sighed before walking back over to the fence . The team was taking a break, eating little oranges and drinking water or juice boxes when Emma asked to be put down. Everyone watched as her little feet carried her all the way over to Henry as she squealed, her previous sad mood forgotten.

"ENNY!" She hugged him around her knees. Henry hugged the younger girl with a huge smile on his face.

"Emma when did you get here?" Henry giggled before waving at Ruby.

"Up!" Emma demanded holding her arms up for Henry to carry her. He was just about to do it when a boy from his team came up and pulled on her ear.

"What's this?" He asked as he snatched away the hearing aid.

"Ahhh Mine!" Emma screamed, trying to grab it back.

"Your sister is a weirdo!" The little boy scrunched up his nose as Henry blushed.

"She's not my sister yet." He mumbled, not wanting the boy to start talking about him. Nicolas was a year older which made him a second grader, an he was the coolest kid at Henry's school. Henry knew he should try to get the aid back for Emma but his fear of the older boy was holding him back.

"Mine!" Emma stamped her foot

"Why does she sound like that?" Nicolas held the aid above Emma's head.

"Enny mine?" Emma somehow knew she wasn't going to get it back on her own, so she looked to him.

"Give her it back." Henry said after taking a deep breath

"What did you say? You want me to give the weirdo back this thingy?" Nicolas gloated, as Henry looked around for an adult. His mother and Ruby were busy talking to his grandparents and the coach was talking to the umpire.

"I said give it back! Stop calling her weird!" Henry balled up his little fist.

"What you gonna do if I don't?" Nicolas asked. Henry shifted from foot to foot, looking at Emma's lost expression back to the mean boy. He didn't hesitate before launching himself on the bigger child pushing him to the ground. Henry sat on Nicolas chest, pushing the boy's face into the dirt before slapping at him wildly.

"Give. It. Back!" Every word was followed by a slap to the face until Nicolas's skin started turning red and he began to screech. They were quickly separated by several parents before his mom and grandparents came rushing over.

"Henry Daniel Mills, what is wrong with you?" Regina scolded her son, who simply blushed before looking down at the ground. When he didn't answer Regina became frustrated.

"We do not hit, tell Nicolas you are sorry!" Regina said firmly, before grabbing her son's chin to look him in the eye. She was surprised by the defiance she saw there.

"Not till he gives it back and says sorry first!" Henry stomped his foot while his grandfather intervened.

"Henry tell Papa what happened." Henry told little Henry.

"He pulled her ear and took her hearing thingy! He wouldn't give it back and he called her weird. I make him give it back!" Henry snapped, before looking from Emma to Nicolas.

"Who took what?" Henry asked confused while Ruby cleared her throat.

"I think he's saying the kid took one of Emma's hearing aids. Her ear is bleeding." Ruby glared at the child Henry said was responsible.

"He did what?!" Regina hissed turning to Nicolas and the child's father. She could see the bright purple hearing aid still clutched in the boys hand.

"You should really learn to control your boy." Micheal looked over his son's face.

"My son is none of your concern. None if this would have happened if your son didn't attack my daughter! Is that what your raising, a woman beater? No better yet a closed minded child who is a bully!" Regina growled at the man before stalking forward.

"I wasn't aware you had a daughter." Micheal frowned.

"There are a lot of things you are unaware of." Regina spat, feeling a presence beside her but not turning to look to see who it was.

"How do you know your kid isn't lying? My boy wouldn't hurt a baby." Micheal denied.

"No baby! I ftwee!" Emma yelled causing everyone to stop to look at her.

"She said she's three." Ruby spoke from Regina's side causing the brunette to whip her head to look at her. So that's who stood beside her, the thought was kind of reassuring.

"That's beside the point. I know this because you son is still in possession of her hearing aid!" Regina snarled pointing to the object in Nicolas hand. Micheal looked down at her son before blanching.

"Boy! Give her back that thing!" Micheal nudged his son forward, and Nicolas deposited the aid into Ruby's hand. He looked shyly at Emma who was hiding behind Regina's legs.

"Sorry." He mumbled before his dad told him they were leaving until Nicolas knew how to behave himself. Ruby went to try to put the hearing aid back into Emma's ear but the girl batted her hand away.

"No, hurts!" Emma pointed to the bleeding spot from were Nicolas had dug his nail in and pulled.

"How about we clean it up then." Regina scooped up the little girl before deciding they were just going to leave the game.

They were all sitting at Granny's dinner, the place being owned by Ruby's grandmother and run by her friend Ashley. Henry and Emma were still pouting for various reasons, looking down harshly at the coloring mats placed in front of them.

"I hungry!" Emma announced to practically the whole diner. Ruby did a series of quick motions with her hands before Emma repeated it in a much quieter voice.

"I hungry..." The little blonde girl looked at Regina for food.

"Honey they will be over to take our order in a bit." Regina said handing her another crayon.

"She seems like a lovely girl." Cora complimented, noticing Ruby's wide smile.

"She is, she just had a hard start in life." Ruby said helping Emma 'color', all she really did was scribble.

"Can I ask who you are? And how do you know sign language?" Cora asked, trying to seem polite.

"Technically I'm her social worker. I've known sign since I was thirteen, my grandmother is deaf." Ruby shrugged, handing Regina several napkins to wipe up some water Henry spilled.

"What is your relationship with my daughter?" Cora raised an eyebrow at how in tuned the two were with one another.

"Mother!" Regina gasped causing Ruby to smirk.

"Oh you know she's is just the love of my life." Ruby joked pinking Regina's blushing cheek.

"She is lying!" Regina denied.

"Yeah no, I'd venture to say we are becoming friends. I'm going to be around to help support Emma and stuff." Ruby shrugged.

"Interesting." Cora eyed both of them through narrowed eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight- Caterpillar**

They had gone to Regina's after leaving the diner, Ruby tagging along after the children begged her to stay. Dinner was a quiet affair, just plain spaghetti with asparagus on the side.

"Emma how's the pasta?" Ruby chuckled looking at the toddler covered in spaghetti sauce.

"More?" Emma tilted her head looking from Ruby to Regina. What she did next horrified them both, she took her small plate and leaned forward and licked it from top to bottom. Henry chuckled lightly before copying her.

"Is it good?" Regina asked taking the plate from the now pouting girl and refilling it with some noodles and sauce. Cutting the pasta in to manageable sized pieces she passed the plate back. Emma had caught the question and she nodded her head eagerly.

"Good Good Good!" Emma patted her stomach, getting small hand print sized spaghetti prints all over her white shirt.

"Somebody's gonna need a bath. Maybe two somebody's." Ruby laughed when she caught sight of Henry.

"Ruby are you having a sleep over?" Henry looked at her intently

"No Henry, I have to go to my own home to sleep." Ruby replied

"Why?" Henry asked

"Because that's where I live." She answered

"Why?" He asked again

"Because I pay rent to have my own home and my own place to stay." Ruby grinned

"Why?" Henry's expression was bored and it took Ruby a while to realize this wasn't going to end any time soon.

"Because that's what grown ups do." Ruby counter

"Why?" He leaned forward now, elbows pressed firmly to the table.

"Sometimes grown ups have to be alone. So they have their own space to go to." Ruby exhaled knowing that she was going around in circles with him.

"Why?" He continued to badger her.

"It's just something that we do." Ruby shrugged

"Why?" Henry asked.

"I don't know kid." Ruby gave up.

"Don't you like us?" Henry pouted, his bottom lip quivering

"Of course I like you guys!" Ruby said quickly

"You like me?" Henry pointed to himself

"Yes Henry, I like you." Ruby nodded

"You love Emma, she your baby?" Henry asked looking over to where Regina was wrestling Emma away from her plate while also trying to get sauce covered hearing aid's out of her ears. Regina sighed taking a deep breath only to realize Ruby and Henry were staring at them.

"What?" She sighed looking between them.

"Yes I love Emma." Ruby answered Henry's question.

"She's your baby?" Henry repeated the second part of the question.

"...I love her like she's my baby." Ruby replied carefully.

"You like my Mama?" Henry pointed his fork in Ruby's direction, watching the brunette blush.

"Henry that's enough, why don't you go brush your teeth and I'll start on your bath water." Regina took pity on the younger woman as she ushered her son out of the room.

"Can you give Emma a bath? Unless you have somewhere to be, I don't want to take up any more of your time." Regina ran a hand through her short hair.

"It's no problem." Ruby tried to wave her off.

"No seriously, if you have something more important to do then you can go do it. I don't want you to feel obligated to do things like this with us, just because you're worried I'll change my mind or something. I'm with both of these kids for the long haul but you, you're young. You should go out and have fun or something." Regina rambled

"I'm not here out of obligation. I'm here because I want to be. However if you want me to leave I can go." Ruby replied nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"I want you here." Regina admitted before she blushed deeply. Ruby took a step forward and she could hear Regina's sharp intake of breath before a thud and a shriek had them spring away. The shriek was followed by three seconds of silence before nearly the whole downstairs was filled with howling.

"MOMMY!" Emma screamed at the top of her lungs, and Ruby and Regina went rushing to see what had happened. Henry was awkwardly patting the girls shoulder while shushing her.

"Henry what happened?" Regina asked while Ruby went to scoop up the wailing toddler.

"It was an accident Mama, I swear!" Henry had his own tears streaming down.

"I just need you to tell me what happen baby boy, so I can fix it." Regina assured her son.

"I dropped her." He looked down at his feet, blushing.

"How did you drop her?" Regina asked, while Ruby tried to comfort the crying girl to no avail.

"It's a game. She jumps and I catch her. But she jumped before I was ready." Henry pointed to the third stair.

"She isn't hurt, I think she's just shaken up." Ruby assured her.

"Henry that was very dangerous, you aren't to do that anymore." Regina chastised the boy.

"Okay Mama." Henry wiped his eyes, looking over to a still blubbering Emma.

"Mommy, I want my mommy." Emma cried trying to wiggle out of Ruby's arms. She was looking at Regina, who cooed to her that everything was going to be alright. The older woman was rubbing her arm while Ruby kept a tight grip on her. Emma gripped onto the front part and the collar of Regina's button up.

"Mommy." Emma whined and then it clicked for the two adults. Ruby gladly passed over Emma and went to grab some tissues for Henry.

"It's okay baby." Regina rubbed her back, knowing Emma couldn't hear her without the aids. Still the little girl clung to her until her sobs turned to sniffles . Ruby returned with a dry faced Henry as they prepared to switch off kids for their baths. Emma went willingly to Ruby, and the woman took her to the upstairs guest bathroom.

" **Does anything hurt baby?"** Ruby signed

" **No Mama."** Emma shook her head causing Ruby to sigh.

" **Honey my name is Ruby. You can't call me Mama."** Ruby reminded her for like the third time since Emma had been assigned to her

" **Why not?"** Emma pouted as Ruby ran the water

" **Because I'm not your Mama. I'm your friend."** Ruby replied gently watching Emma pout.

"No want you to be my frwend !" Emma spoke out loud while stamping her foot.

" **Emma that isn't very nice."** Ruby said

"RooRoo not nice, her no love me." Emma crossed her arms and looked down at her feet. Anything Ruby was going to say died on the tip of her tongue at Emma's response to her. She tried to get the girl to look at her, so she could assure her she did love her but Emma didn't budge. Sighing she picked up the girl and put her into the water. Washing her up and washing her hair, Ruby wrapped her in a fluffy towel before taking her down to the room she had been sleeping in. She dressed Emma quickly, setting the dozing off little girl into the pack and play before leaving the room in a hurry.

"Is something wrong?" Regina asked after Ruby nearly ran her over.

" I have to go." Ruby said blankly. Regina grabbed her hand, not expecting it when Ruby yanked herself away, she flinched causing Ruby to cringe.

"Maybe you were right. I shouldn't be doing this with you. It's confusing everyone involved." Ruby ran a hand through her hair

"Doing what with me?" Regina asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Playing family with you!" Ruby hissed.

"Was it something that I did or say? One of the kids?" Regina questioned feeling taken aback.

"I need to go." Ruby repeated walking around Regina before the older woman could object. She quickly left the house and climbed into her car and pulled off.

"She has to be a Gemini cause she has so many different personalities." Regina muttered shaking her head.

* * *

It had been nearly a week and a half and Ruby only stopped by to see if Emma needed anything or to compensate Regina for gas. She had taken to avoiding the kids at all cost and only dealing with Regina on a professional level because it was required. Adoption papers were in the process of being drawn up for the brunette mother who was juggling two kids. Since Ruby had been avoiding Emma, Regina had taken it upon herself to enroll her and Henry into sign language classes. Henry had picked it up right away with Regina closely behind. The toddler had seemed down, she hardly smiled anymore and she stopped eating as much as she used to. Everyday she would look at her new mommy with a hopefully expression asking if RooRoo was coming and every night she was disappointed when the brunette never showed.

The little girl's room was in the process of being put together, sage green walls with trees and owls on the accent wall had been the first thing done. Next came the furniture and a dark brown carpet with forest green tips that made it look like grass and dirt. The furniture was hand crafted, designed to grow with Emma as she did. It was a gift from her parents to the little girl, her mother would stop by occasionally to see the kids and that's how she figured out what Emma wanted. Henry and Cora had even begun taking some classes so they could communicate with the shy tot. She was just waiting on a light fixture and trying to find the perfect baby mattress before she allowed Emma into her big girl room.

Regina had avoided talking about Ruby in front of the kids, her irritation for the woman slowly growing the more she saw how Emma and even Henry was put down by her disappearing act. She called over her best friend, who told her he was coming over.

"Mommy RooRoo come?" Emma asked as Regina dressed in a yellow and green sun dress and brushed her hair.

"I don't know honey, maybe." Regina tried to stay hopeful for the sake of the kids, but she knew Ruby was most likely not going to come over.

"Okay you're all finished, why don't you go play with Roland and Henry." Regina patted her on the butt, watching Emma chuckle. The scabs on her legs had peeled, leaving some dark pink lines on her legs and it reminded her of why she was so happy she now could say Emma was her daughter. Nobody was ever going to treat either of her children that way, especially not over a bed wetting accident.

"No like Rowend." Emma scrunched up her nose. She had said it loud enough for Robin to hear and to chuckle.

"Sorry about that, she doesn't have much of a filter." Regina apologized, watching Emma go off to lay by herself in the corner of the play room.

"It's okay, Roland is the same way." Robin admitted.

"How have you been? I feel like I don't see you much anymore." Regina asked.

"I've been good, glad that I've gotten full custody. His mother is a trip." Robin shook his head watching his son and god-son play around on the floor.

"I haven't seen her since he was like two. Is she even around much? What's her name again Marge or something?" Regina racked her brain for information.

"Marian, and she only comes around once in a blue moon. The last time she tried to see him was to bring her girlfriend by but somehow the plans fell through." Robin shrugged.

"Where have I heard that name before?" Regina frowned before it clicked.

"Marian...she has a girlfriend named Ruby?" Regina questioned

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"RooRoo?" Emma had come over when she heard Ruby's name.

"She isn't here Emma bear. Why don't you go play with Henry?" Regina pointed over towards the boys that were playing with some toy or the next. It seemed to pique Emma's interest because she ran over there.

"She's Emma's social worker. You know the girl I was telling you about." Regina whispered.

"So you're crushing on my ex's girlfriend, how weird." Robin laughed

"And you're still sleeping with your ex." Regina shot back.

"It's only occasionally, and it's always protected." Robin argued.

"Still you should be careful. Plus I don't see how you can stand her when she does nothing for your son." Regina shook her head.

"Chill Gina, its just sex. It would be like sleeping with a stranger." Robin scoffed.

"Mama!" Henry called out, and it was the worry in his voice that had both of them shooting up from their chairs. They quickly walked into the other room, and she didn't see anything out of the ordinary besides Emma coughing every couple of seconds.

"What's wrong Henry?" Regina had kneel to look at him.

"Emma's choking." Henry pointed to her, and that's when they both noticed the bluish purplish tint to the little girls lips.

"On what?!" Regina pulled Emma to her but she didn't think the little girl was choking. She was still getting in air and she made no gesture that seemed like something was blocking her airway.

"M&M's." Roland was the one to supply an answer, holding out the yellow package of candy. _Peanuts_

 ** _AN: My computer had crashed so this isn't the chapter you were originally going to get. All mistakes are mine. Also I won't respond to comments under TokuBasileia, because I normally do it from my phone which is signed in under my other account. So if you get a reply from NastyNikolo, don't be startled lol_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine- Caterpillar**

Peanuts. The yellow label seemed to be mocking her as everything around her slowed down. All she could take in was the sight of Emma's slight cough every couple of seconds, her blueish lips and finger tips and the yellow candy wrapper. Peanuts, she could see the fear in Emma's eyes as the little girl desperate tried to take in huge gulps of air, only to come up short.

"Hey honey, can you open up your mouth for me?" Robin asked the little girl, trying to see if he could physically see what was blocking her airways. The child clutched at his shirt desperately, before opening up.

"Her throat is swelling up Regina! Is she allergic to something? " Robin looked towards his best friend noticing she was in shock.

"Ruby said nuts!" Henry's quipped when the light bulb went off in his head.

"Shit!" Robin quickly scooped Emma up, before rushing out to his car. He always kept an Epi pen in there for Roland, in case the child ever got stung by a bee. However he knew the dosage was specific to his child, and Emma was far smaller and far younger then his boy. He figured he would give it to her anyways, because it wouldn't matter if in a few minutes she could breath at all. He laid her out of the back seat before ripping open the package, his body went into robot mode, as he grabbed her thigh tightly and quickly administered the shot. He let it stay there for several moments, making sure she got the correct dosage before he picked her up once more.

He carried her to the door, and urged the boys to go wait in the car.

"Regina come on, we have to get her to the hospital." Robin watched the woman look at him blankly, feeling his frustration mounting.

"Regina lets go!" He barked at her watching her flinch. He felt bad, but he knew it served its purpose when the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Emma!" Regina rushed forward to check on the still silent child. Robin passed her the blonde once he was sure she wasn't going to drop her.

"Get in the car and I'll drive!" He ushered her to the car. Regina chose to sit in the front.

"Emma baby look at me." Regina cooed, running her hand up and down Emma's cheek until the girl was looking at her. Her breathing was still erratic but it wasn't as dire as it had been several months ago. The fear was almost tangible in wide green eyes as the child gasped heavily.

"Mama is she okay?" Henry asked from the back seat with Roland. Robin was driving over the speed limit while still trying to stay safe for the children and Regina.

"She's gonna be fine, Henry." Regina assured him wishing she could do the same for herself. Robin pulled into the Emergency entrance and immediately someone was rushing out to the car to greet them.

"What happened?" The nurse looked at them expectantly before taking Emma and placing her on the gurney.

"MOMMY!" Emma rasped out objecting to being separated from Regina.

"My son gave her peanut M&M's and she's allergic to nuts." Robin answered ushering the kids and Regina out of the car.

"He gave her the Epi shot." Regina said drying her eyes.

"What is your daughter's name, age and weight? How long has it been since the shot was administered? How much time had passed between the known allergen and the administered medication?" The nurse asked as Robin went to go park the car.

"Her name is Emma, she's three and a half. She's around 20 to 25 pounds. Everything happened less than twenty minutes ago." Regina answered missing the nurses disbelieving look.

"She's three and a half?" The nurse raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I said!" Regina snapped before Robin came back over.

"What are we still doing out here? Shouldn't we be inside?" Robin frowned

"Nurse- Shelia? Is it? Is doubting that Emma is three and a half!" Regina never raised her glare from the woman.

"I can assure you she is just small for her age." Robin confirmed scooping up Roland before grabbing Henry's hand.

"If you'll excuse us!" Regina sneered stalking into the hospital doors.

"Mama is Ruby gonna come?" Henry pipped up, as Regina mentally cursed herself.

"I have to call her, once everything gets settled." Regina told the young boy who simply nodded. They walked over to the check in station as the nurse greeted them with a kind smile.

"We're looking for my daughter, she just came in a couple of minutes ago." Regina informed the nurse at the desk.

"She won't be in the system yet. If she's a child she'll be on the third floor in pediatrics." The woman gave them a kind smile and they were off.

They had been in the hospital waiting room for an hour and a half, the paper work was filled out to the best of Regina's ability in between her trying to call Ruby back to back. The brunette never answered but Regina knew she had gotten the call when several times it went to voice mail on the second ring. She finally decided to go into the bathroom to leave the brunette a voicemail.

"Will you pick you your fucking phone? Forget about your pride for a moment or your freaking feelings. Emma is in the hospital right now and we- she needs you! I don't know what to do, please Ruby." She had went from angry to frantic to down right pleading by the end of the message. Slowly she went through the process of washing her hands and face with cool water before patting them down. She exited the bathroom and saw a stricken Robin talking to a man in a white coat. Regina quickly made her way over.

"This is Emma's mother."Robin quickly introduced the two.

"Hello Mrs. Mills, is it? I'm Doctor Whale, Emma's head doctor." The man shook her hand looking down at the clip board briefly.

" How is she?" Regina asked immediately

"There were some complications on arrival. I'm sure as you are well aware the Epi shot is not a guarantee. When Emma was admitted she still presented significant swelling, and she wasn't getting enough air in her lungs or her brain. She was exhibiting signs of respiratory arrest by the time she was brought up to pediatrics." Doctor Whale informed her.

"But how? She called out for me, she was still breathing after he gave her the shot!" Tears welled up in Regina's eyes.

"The shot he administered indeed saved her life, it bought her some time for all of us. Once Emma started exhibiting signs of combativeness accompanied with her respiratory arrest, we decided to place her on a ventilator system. We are trying to give her lungs a break by breathing for her, giving her a heavily concentration of oxygen that will replace the C02's. Once she exhibits that ability to breath properly on her own, we will try taking her off the machine." Doctor Whale explained.

"But is she going to be okay?" Regina was trying to stop from sobbing.

"We are doing all that we can for her Mrs. Mills. She is in good hands. We are transferring her to the Peds ICU right now." He gave Regina a small smile before his pager had him rushing away.

"Oh my god" Regina gasped before sinking into a chair.

"Gina, she's gonna be okay." Robin tried to comfort her.

"She's on a freaking breathing machine Robin! She nearly died because of me!" Regina hissed, tears blurring her vision.

"This wasn't your fault. Roland and I didn't know of her allergy, if I had I wouldn't have let him bring in the candy. It was an accident, these things happen." Robin spoke softly trying to be gentle

"I was the one who told her to go over there. I thought they were playing with a toy or something." Regina shook her head before looking away.

"Look you need to pull yourself together. For both of your kids as well as yourself! Pick yourself up and dust yourself off and lets go find out what room they put your daughter in!" Robin said firmly wanting Regina to snap out of it.

"He said they were taking her to the Peds ICU. I think its on this floor." Regina cleared her throat before wiping her face.

"That little girl adores you, I've only known her for a couple of days and I can see she loves you." Robin reminded her, earning a small smile.

"Mama is Emma gonna be okay?" Henry looked at his mother with those same wide green eyes.

"The doctors are taking very good care of her, baby." Regina scooped the six year old up and put him on her hip. The hug he gave her, settled her feelings enough for her to think straight.

"I didn't mean to hurt her TT. I just wanted her to like me." Roland's bottom lip quivered.

"Roland you didn't hurt her, it was an accident." Regina parroted Robin's previous words, while running her hand through his hair.

"She not gonna be mad?" A big fat tear rolled down the five year old's face.

"She's gonna be chasing you around in no time. She won't be mad at you." Regina assured him.

* * *

Nothing could have prepared her for seeing Emma's petite frame in that too large crib hooked up to various machines. She had tape covering fifty percent of her face keeping tubes attached to herself. Her little hospital night gown was open and she could see a small incision that connected to a feeding tube, and a diaper. She had been in the process of potty training the tot so it was weird not seeing the princess themed good nights. Emma had always been small for her age but in that bed right now she looked no older than one and a half instead of going on four. Her long pale blonde hair hung limply in the scrunchy that Regina had put in earlier.

"Go in, the kids can't. Too many germs." Robin nudged her towards the door. Needing no further prompting she walked in and stood by her child's bed.

"I'm so sorry baby. I should have been paying more attention." Regina whispered grabbing Emma's hand. She felt the little chubby palm twitch slightly, bringing a small smile to her face.

"Once you wake up and are feeling all better. I think I'm going to take a leave of absence from work. I'm gonna take you and Henry to Disney World so you can meet the princesses and make Crush from that movie you love so much . I'm going to do better by you, I promise." Regina vowed, kissing Emma's hand before heading to the door.

"Do you think you can keep Henry? I don't- I can't. I need to be here." Regina breathed out, looking pleadingly at Robin.

"Yeah, stay with baby girl. It's no probably I'll keep the kids busy." Robin nodded just as Ruby came barreling around the corner with a reluctant Marian in tow.

"What the hell happened?" Ruby looked accusingly between all of them, ignoring Robin's glare.

"Watch your language around the children." Regina warned, feeling her anger welling up. The brunette had been ignoring her and Emma but she had found time to hang out with the person who made fun of a child's disability.

"Well excuse me when I get a vague voice mail saying one of my case loads is in the hospital." Ruby bit back.

"Case load? Is that all she is to you now?" Regina scoffed watching Ruby falter slightly.

"Yes Regina, excuse me for trying to remain professional." Ruby replied

" You should have thought about that before making her care so deeply for you! You didn't give a damn when I would call you because she wouldn't stop asking for you. You didn't care because you are a coward. If you think I'm going to sit up here and have you look at me like I'm guilty of something!" Regina retorted.

"Well Emma is in the hospital on your watch!" Ruby knew it was a low blow the moment she said it.

"You weren't there! You don't know the situation, so instead of pointing the finger you should be trying to see how Emma is doing." Robin glared at the woman.

"Robin what are you doing here? Hi Roland." Marian waved at her son like she didn't birth the boy, Roland simply hid behind his fathers legs.

"You know her son?" Ruby asked.

"I'm his god-mother but that is neither here nor there. I don't think your presence is required here any longer." Regina replied coldly before turning her back on the brunette.

"Look we are all here for Emma. How is she doing? What happened?"Ruby asked exasperatedly

"She had an allergic reaction, the Epi pen didn't work as good as it could have. They put her on a ventilator to give her more oxygen." Regina replied stoically, looking through the glass at her toddler.

"What?! I specifically told you that she was allergic to nuts! Why the hell-" Ruby was cut off.

"I didn't give them to her! YOU don't get to sit up here and judge me when you abandoned us! You promised you'd help me with her but the moment something happened you tucked your tail in and went running!" Regina sneered at her catching Ruby by surprise.

"What does she mean something happened?" Marian screeched

"Not now!" Ruby glared at the darker woman before she grabbed Regina by the elbow and led her away from everyone else.

"Why are you so angry at me?" Ruby asked once they had some privacy.

"Are you serious right now? You've been ignoring me for damn near two weeks! I'm the one who had to practically force feed Emma because she was so upset that you just left. I soothed every night terror, sometimes multiple ones a night! When she woke up every morning asking for you, I was the one who had to deal with the disappointment! Then you blame me for putting her in the hospital...I thought I could be a bitch." Regina chuckled wetly, but her voice lacked humor.

"I didn't mean to blame you, I'm sorry. I thought it'd be best to separate myself from Emma because she was becoming too attached and it wouldn't be healthy." Ruby rubbed the back of her neck.

"What could a three year old have possibly done to make you run like that." Regina glared her down.

"She called me Mama! When I told her I was just Ruby, she was so upset and said I didn't love her anymore!" Ruby hissed. Regina waited three seconds to respond, and before she could stop her hand reached out and connected harshly with Ruby's cheek. Both woman seemed startled by the physical contact.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Regina clutched the hand to her chest, horrified at her actions. Ruby sighed deeply ignoring the throbbing in her cheek knowing she deserved it in a way.

"Regina..." Ruby spoke softly while reaching out to the distressed woman.

"You left because she viewed you as someone who would love her and protect her unconditionally? You know better than I do that Mary-Margret wasn't what she should have been for Emma, but when she saw it in you, you just ran." Regina shook her head in disbelief

"You don't understand! I just can't be somebody's mom! I never had one, I don't know where to start! My mom was just like Mary Margret, she was addicted to drugs and alcohol!" Ruby tugged on her hair in frustration.

"You were doing fine until you left. I get it if I made you uncomfortable... but she just wanted you to love her as much as she loves you." Regina cleared her throat.

"I do love her! You didn't make me uncomfortable, I was just as much apart of whatever it was that was going on. You were right, I was a coward but I'm here now. That's if you'll let me be." Ruby looked at her hopefully.

 **Should she? I won't be updating this for about a week until I finish up a chapter for Earned It. I figured the slightly longer than normal chapter would make up for it. All mistakes are my own.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine- Caterpillar**

"I don't know. I won't have people running in and out of either Henry or Emma's life. He had become attached to you also, he said he thought you were his friend." Regina shook her head in disbelief.

"I am his friend, I just had a momentarily lapse in judgment. Please Regina." Ruby looked up her with bright green eyes, that in a way reminded her of Emma's and Henry's but the brunette woman's were a more vibrant green. Emma's eyes were a mixture of greens and blues, and depending on if she was in the sun or not, they appeared gray.

"All these are, are words. I need to see you put in the effort first." Regina looked away.

"I will." Ruby promised as she gently grabbed the older woman by the chin. Green eyes locked on brown, and Ruby could see the frustration clearly.

"Stop. Your girlfriend is just down the hall." Regina broke away once more but Ruby grabbed for her shirt.

"I don't care about her right now! I'm worried about you." Ruby argued

"And I'm worried about Emma." Regina shot back watching Ruby visibly recoil.

"What, you don't think I am too?" You could hear the hurt in Ruby's voice.

"Let's just go back and see how she's doing. My son and godson are terrified right now." Regina shook her head, not answering the question. As they walked back, they could see Robin and Marian arguing loudly and both of the boys crying.

"What is going on here?" Regina rushed over, while glaring at her best friend and his ex.

"Mama she called you a bad word!" Henry tattled, running into his mothers arms

"Why don't you stay in a child's place and out of grown people's conversations?" Marian spoke sternly to the child who hid behind his mothers legs. Before Regina could even fix herself to reply, Ruby had joined in.

"Marian you need to leave, now!" The younger woman crossed her arms over her chest as she eyed down what was soon to be her ex girlfriend.

"Are you seriously choosing some whore over me?" Marian hissed as Henry sobbed loudly.

"Stop saying that!" Henry stamped his foot, before taking a step forward.

"What? It's true! Your mother is-" Marian was cut off by Roland kicking her in the knee.

"You can't talk about my TT like that!" The boy glared at his mother.

"Roland! I am your mother!" Marian gasped.

"Nu uh , you left me! I don't gots a Mama no more. Just a papa!" Roland argued.

"Did you tell him that?" Marian looked at Robin sadly

"No, he formed his own opinion based off the numerous times you blew him off to hang with her." Robin pointed at Ruby who held up her hands

"I never stopped her from seeing her son! She said you would change your mind when you realized I was coming! I told her to go without me! However you didn't seem to care much about any of that when you two would check into a motel using my credit card!" Ruby shot back, watching Marian and Robin flinch

"Ruby..." Marian started

"No, both of you screwed up your own family! Don't blame it on me or Regina or even the kids. We shouldn't even be doing this in front of them." Ruby hissed lowly, so the children couldn't make out what she was saying.

"She's right." Robin admitted after a moment.

"Robin just take the kids back to my place. I'm going to call my parents to come watch Henry for the night. The rest of you can leave!" Regina dismissed them

"Mama I want to stay!" Henry whined.

"I know baby boy but you're to little to go into Emma's room." Regina rubbed his back.

"But she's my _little_ sister. I'm bigger, I can go!" Henry argued

"Henry you have to be thirteen years old to go inside. You're only six. Now go with Robin and wait for Papa and Nona at home." Regina said firmly. Henry pouted but ultimately left with Robin.

"What are you still doing here?" Regina asked Marian in a tired tone.

"I'm waiting on my girlfriend!" Marian seethed.

"In case you missed the part where I said I know about you and your ex, I'll break it down for you. We're done, okay. You can go screw whomever you want on some other dude's dime." Ruby crossed her arms over her chest

"Are you breaking up with me?" Marian gasped.

"It's something I should have done a long time ago. Have a nice life." Ruby said coldly, watching tears form in Marian's eyes before the brunette stomped off.

"Well not that this wasn't fun and all, because believe me it certainly was the high light of my day but I'm going to get going." Regina said sarcastically.

"Regina please...can I stay?" Ruby pleaded, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea." Regina replied hesitantly

"Please I just- I need to see her. Please." Ruby was down right begging as Regina studied her.

"You have twenty minutes and that's it." Regina caved before walking down towards Emma's room.

"Hey Moon baby, its RooRoo." Ruby spoke softly to Emma, standing beside the tots crib. Emma's heart monitor sped up slightly when Ruby caressed her hand. The sound caused Ruby to flinch away.

"Normally the person would be able to hear you, but Emma's deaf. I think she can still sense you're here." Regina explained to the frightened woman.

"Yeah yeah of course." Ruby let out a deep breath.

It had been three days before Emma began to breath on her own. Ruby was at a job interview of some sort when Regina watched the pain staking process of the breathing tube being pulled out of her toddlers esophagus. Emma's body protested, lifting off the bed violently when it was finally free but soon settled down. Regina was waiting by her bed for the tot to wake up so she could see those vibrant green eyes.

"mmmmmmm" Emma whined, her head tossing from one side to the next. She was sweating but Dr. Whale told Regina that was to be expected, that the child's body was still under stress but she was getting better. Suddenly fearful green eyes popped open in a haze, as her eyes went from one side of the room to the next quickly.

"Mama!" Emma moaned out and Regina's heart clenched. Knowing that Emma had only called two people Mama, Ruby and Mary-Margret, and neither of them were here hurt her heart. But Emma's quickly locked eyes with her as her cries became more frantic.

"Mama...Mama here!" Emma whined, her voice raspy from disuse.

"Baby Mommy's here" Regina cooed down to the toddler, brushing sweaty locks from her forehead.

"Mama up!" Emma sobbed, holding out her arms. Regina was unsure about moving the girl especially with the feeding tube still inserted in her stomach but she didn't have too much time to dwell on it, as Dr. Whale and two nurses came in.

"I see our favorite little sleeping beauty." Dr. Whale walked briskly over to the crib before lowering one side of it.

"Mama!" Emma screamed loudly, as Dr. Whale tried to shush her while checking her vitals.

"Shush baby girl, Mama can hold you in one second...From the sound of those lungs I could say she's fine but you know...procedure." Dr. Whale trailed off before he lifted Emma and handed her to Regina.

The blonde's sobs died down but she was still hiccuping.

"Just be careful of the feeding tube for now. I'll have Jenny clean it up once she's calm and everything." Dr. Whale patted Regina's shoulder

"Does she even still need the feeding tube? She's awake now." Regina's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, Most kids tend to suffer from eating anxieties after something as traumatic as this. If she shows signs of positive eating, I'll remove it but right now she has gained three pounds on the formula she is being fed." Dr. Whale gave her a small smile before his pager had him leaving. Regina walked over to her purse and sat down on her chair. Pulling out Emma's aids, she slipped them in for the girl before she began humming softly.

"Mama I wan Henny." Emma rubbed furiously at her eyes, tired even though she had been technically asleep for days.

"Mommy will call Robin to see if he can drop Henry off." Regina assured Emma, holding her firmly to her chest.

"Not Mommy, Mama." Emma shook her head looking at Regina.

"You want to call me Mama?" Regina asked

"Henny call you Mama...RooRoo no be my Mama. You be my Mama." Emma pouted.

"Ruby came to see you but you were sleep." Regina informed the tot.

"No care." Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't care?" Regina frowned

"RooRoo no like me, I no like her." Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

"Baby Ruby loves you." Regina sighed

"No uh, her no wan be my Mama. Her no wan be friend! Just wan you and Henny! NO ROWEN!" Emma's face scrunched up and Regina could help but to laugh and cry at the same time. This little girl had almost died a couple of days ago and now she was back to being her spunky self since before Ruby's disappearance.

"Roland wants to see you. To say sorry for the candy. Ruby is coming by to see you later, so she can give her little buggy love." Regina tickled Emma under her armpits earning a giggle.

"Moon baby?" Ruby rushed into the room. Dressed in fishnet stockings, a skin tight pencil skirt that caressed her rear end, a red blouse covered by a dark gray blazer. Despite her initial reaction to hearing about Ruby, Emma's head snapped to the door and she tried to wiggle out of Regina's lap.

"RooRoo? Mama down!" Emma pointed towards the floor.

"Ruby can come over here if she wants to see you. Try not to move so much baby." Regina shook her head at the tot, who seemed to gain some of her anger at Ruby back. The child's mood bouncing all around the place.

"Go way, no wan you here!" Emma glared slightly at Ruby

"I guess I deserve that Bug, I just needed to see my little Moon baby." Ruby spoke softly, walking towards the two of them, her heels clicking on the floor.

"You leaved me." Emma pouted

"I know I did Bug, I'm very sorry." Ruby pouted back kneeling in front of the tot.

"You leave Mama and Henny too." Emma pointed out causing Ruby to look up at Regina.

"Yes and I'm very sorry for that to." Ruby apologized but her eyes never left the other brunette.

"You make me sad." Emma's bottom lip quivered as Ruby leaned in carefully to hug the tot.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry." Ruby kissed her head over and over as Emma clung to her neck but still sat in Regina's lap. When Emma let go because the position tugged on her feeding tube Ruby pushed some of Emma's mid-back length hair over her shoulder.

"You two have a beautiful family." The nurse Jenny said as she walked in with the materials to clean Emma up.

"Thank you." Ruby said before Regina could object. The older brunette looked at Ruby curiously but Ruby just held her gaze intently.

"How about we get the little princess cleaned up, so she can cuddle with her Momma's, hmm?" Jenny hummed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven- Caterpillar**

Emma had been curled up into Regina's side ever since the nurse had cleared her. However as Dr. Whale expected, she refused any sort of substance besides water. Even then she only took three tentative sips from the bottle. She had been quiet, gently tugging on Regina's locks of hair, until the brunette tried to separate herself from the clingy tot.

"Emma cakes, can you go over to Ruby for a second?" Regina asked softly, feeling Emma yank harshly on her hair.

"No, I stay wif you. I stay wif Mama." Emma shook her head, snuggling deeper into Regina.

"Emma darling, Mama has to go potty." Regina pried the clammy hand from her hair.

"I go wif you?" Emma looked up at her, her bottom lip quivering and her green eyes shinning with unshead tears.

"I need you to be my big girl and stay with Ruby so I can use the bathroom." Regina soothed, passing the now stiff child over to Ruby. The girl sat tensely in the younger brunette's lap, not sinking into her how she did with Regina. The older woman shook her head before rushing to the bathroom. Relieving her bladder, she decided to call her parents and Robin to let them know Emma was awake and they could visit the girl now.

Walking back into the room, she saw a crestfallen Ruby signing to an upset Emma. The blonde had a deep pout set in, and big fat tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Regina asked wide eyed.

"She thought you weren't coming back, she didn't want to be left with me." Ruby's voice cracked as she explained to Regina what had occurred in her absence.

"Why would she think that I wasn't coming back?" Regina crossed her arms over her chest, trying to balance herself.

"Because anyone she has ever called Mama, has left her eventually." Ruby now sounded devoid of emotion as she pushed herself up from the ground.

"I'm sorry, I need a moment" The younger woman looked pained as she tried to walk around Regina but the older woman grabbed her by the arm.

"I understand you need to collect yourself, just stay where she can see you. Don't prove her right and just up and leave." Regina hissed in her ear before going to comfort Emma.

"Baby girl, why are you crying?" Regina cooed, while signing to the toddler.

"Why you leave me?" Emma glared at her slightly

"I didn't leave you. I just had to go potty." Regina corrected her.

"You were gone too long." Emma shook her head.

"I called Robin to see if he could bring Henry. And I called Papa and Nona." Regina informed her, watching the girls eyes light up and her tears cease.

"Nona coming?" Emma asked eagerly, having had formed a deep bond with her new grandmother.

"Yes Nona said she wanted to see her little girl." Regina nodded in confirmation.

"No Rowend?" Emma looked at her suspiciously.

"Roland is coming and he is bring you an I'm sorry gift." Regina replied

"Pwsent?" Emma held up her arms to be held.

"Yes darling, he is bringing you a present." Regina said

'Were RooRoo, her leave?" Emma looked around until her eyes landing on a sobbing Ruby.

"No Ruby needed a timeout." Regina turned the girl away from the crying woman, knowing Ruby wouldn't want her to see that.

"Was she a bad girl?" Emma furrowed her eyebrows trying to catch a glimpse of Ruby once more.

"No, she's just sad my love." Regina rubbed Emma's back.

"She needs a hug Mama." Emma looked at her pointedly.

"How about we go give her one together ?" Regina grinned when nodded her head quickly. Adjusting Emma's gown, she walked as far as the tubes still hooked up to Emma would allow without tugging before knocking on the glass catching Ruby's attention.

"I WANNA HUG!" Emma screamed, pressing her face into the glass giggling when it smashed her lips

. Ruby quickly dried her face before walking into the room.

"What was that moon baby?" Ruby cleared her throat as she addressed the girl who peered curiously at her.

"Mama said you take a time out. You not bad girl, just sad. We give you a hug." Emma held out one arm and Regina followed her lead. It took Ruby several moments before she walked into their arms. Feeling Regina's arm snake around her around her waist , her palm settling slightly on her hip. It made Ruby's head spin, but that also could be attributed to Emma's arm wrapped tightly around her neck, smashing together Regina's and Ruby's cheeks. When Ruby went to turn her face in hopes of getting in some much needed oxygen, it seemed Regina had the same thought and their lips came together firmly. Neither broke away for a couple of seconds, mostly out of surprise, until Emma started to giggle.

"RooRoo kiss Mama!" Emma giggled harder when they broke away and blushed furiously .

"I uh-" Ruby stammered, causing Regina to roll her eyes.

"I get kisses?" Emma asked, looking between both of them.

"Oh you want kisses do you?" Regina's voice turned teasingly as she smothered Emma's face with kisses while Ruby still was trying to stammer a response.

"MOMMY!" Henry came running into the hospital room with Robin, Roland , Cora and Henry Sr following close behind . Regina passed a reluctant Emma over to Ruby who was still a bright red, as she embraced her son who she hadn't seen in days.

"Hello my love. Did you have fun with Roland?" Regina scooped up the first grader and hugged him to her tightly.

"Yeah, he said sorry for almost killing Emma." Henry shrugged as Regina went eye wide.

"He didn't almost kill Emma, she had an allergic reaction." Regina corrected.

"No Mama, he killed me." Emma deadpanned, glaring at the five year old who was hiding behind his father.

"Emma, that's not nice. Maybe now Roland won't give you the present because you are being mean to him." Regina used her disappointed tone, hoping Emma would straighten up.

"But he did!" Emma protested, waving her arms wildly.

"Emma I'm sorry. I gots you a present." Roland shyly peaked around Robin with the gift wrapped box. Emma eyed him warily before turning to bury her face in Ruby's neck.

"She's just a little grumpy. Emma why don't you say thank you for the gift." Regina reminded her gently. Emma brought her palm to her chin and brought it away quickly, causing Roland to frown curiously.

"My daddy said Emma's deaf, that she can't hear. She talks with her hands." Roland pointed out, rocking on his feet.

"I hear! Stupid!" Emma turned around red faced causing Regina and Ruby to gasp.

"Emma we don't use that word. Apologize to Roland." Regina spoke firmly.

"No." Emma crossed her arms over her chest, mimicking Regina's pose.

"Well darling, I see you have a stubborn one on your hands." Henry Sr chuckled.

"Emma apologize or you are not getting Roland's gift!" Regina was loosing her patience with the stubborn tot. Had she not been rude, Regina might have found her stubborn behavior amusing.

"NO!" Emma shouted, her face the color of a tomato. She was rubbing furiously at her eyes, having had not gotten around to taking her nap earlier.

"I think my little bug is tired." Ruby bounced Emma lightly as Cora stepped forward.

"Emma please apologize to Roland, or he might have to get your Nona snuggles." Cora warned.

"Sorry!" Emma rushed out before practically flying out of Ruby's arms and into Cora's.

"Emma say it like you mean it." Cora chided, settling the blonde on her hip.

"I sorry Rowend." Emma mumbled, laying her head on Cora's shoulders and letting out a large yawn.

"She refused to nap for either of us, yet with you she just lays her head down and relaxes." Regina grumbled.

"Nona smells good." Emma muttered causing everyone to chuckle.

"Do I smell bad?" Regina frowned

"Well you have been here for a while without a shower." Robin grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve- Caterpillar**

Emma had been quiet and withdrawn since leaving the hospital two days prior. She had sank back into using just sign when communicating to anybody but the stuffed Ninja Turtle that Roland had gotten her. Despite the Red Turtle's name being Raphael, she had renamed him Spud. Eating wasn't much better either, although she drank water and protein shakes with gusto if Regina or Ruby made them, she refused to chew anything. So it was when Regina had taken Henry out for some alone time and Ruby had gone for a follow up interview that Cora had started watching her granddaughter. It proven to be difficult because the older woman was just learning sign language and it seemed that the little girl was tired of having to sign the same thing over and over in hopes that Cora would get it.

"Emma, can you eat your food for Nona?" Cora asked for the third time, watching Emma eye the mac and cheese warily. Emma didn't look up at her and she staid stock still, so Cora was unsure if she was even heard. The small blonde child looked up at Cora, before she began to sign rapidly.

"Emma I need you to slow down so Nona can understand. Can I hear your sweet little voice? I won't make you eat that pasta if you just speak to me!" Cora said exasperatedly.

"Did Mama leave me?" Emma's voice was still raspy, but it sounded cute on the kid.

"She left you here with me so we can spend some time together." Cora grinned, having gotten Emma to speak.

"She take Henny, cause he her baby." Emma mumbled, violently pushing the plate of Mac and Cheese onto the floor causing Cora to jump.

"EMMA!" She exclaimed, looking down at the broken plate on the floor then back up at the child. Emma signed sorry slowly so that Cora could understand, but from the uninterested look and the child's hard set eyes Cora could tell she didn't mean it.

"When is Gee-Gee and Henny coming back? Or did they go away like my first Momma?" Emma was swinging her feet as Cora cleaned up the mess.

"Gee-Gee? Your Mama and Henry will be home soon, and I don't think they will be pleased with your behavior missy." Cora chastised, watching Emma shrug.

"So much attitude in a three year old." Cora scoffed, and what was said next made her blood go cold.

"I four. Today I four." Emma pouted, looking around the table for something else to throw.

"Today you're four? When was your birthday then Little Miss Thing?" Cora was amused.

"Today!" Emma responded in a duh tone.

" July tenty-eigfff" Emma tried to say twenty-eighth as Cora whipped around to look at the calendar. The tots birthday had been written in pink sparkly marker, but there was over a week that hadn't been X out.

"Emma your birthday isn't for a week." Cora smiled gently.

"No uh, the rain channel say today is the tenty-eigfff" Emma shook her head, before climbing off the chair slowly. Cora frowned, walking over to her Iphone, she brought the screen to life and there it was mocking her. July 28.

"Damn it!" She hissed lowly, turning around she was able to catch Emma scampering out the room. Unlocking her phone she called her daughter, waiting for the brunette to pick up.

"Hello Mother, we are on our way back. How's Emma?" Regina asked, using the Bluetooth in her car to answer the call through her radio.

"She's upset, but she spoke. And she broke a plate." Cora sighed

"She talked, that's great!" She could hear the excitement in Regina's voice, and she hoped that her daughter was just forgetful, and that she didn't do this on purpose.

"She asked me if you left her here but took Henry because he's your baby. She was wondering if you guys were coming back..." Cora didn't tell her the rest because it didn't seem like something to do over the phone.

"I took Henry out because I haven't spent that much time with him in almost two weeks. Look I'm pulling up right now." Regina's snappy tone came through before the call ended. Walking towards the door, she saw that Emma had picked up the toys she was playing with, and now they were all back in their box. Spud was missing, so she assumed Emma had taken him with her upstairs.

"Nona look what I got!" Henry came barreling over to her with all new tee-ball gear, as he excitedly said what he and his mother did all day.

"That's wonderful Henry, why don't you go set it down and I'll give you some dinner?" Cora patted his head as the child ran off.

"Look if your going to lecture me about my parenting style, just stop! I'm trying to break Emma out of her clingy stage, she has to start school soon and it isn't healthy." Regina ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"I'm not upset that you took Henry out for some one on one time, I'm confused on why it had to be on Emma's birthday." Cora crossed her arms watching Regina blanch.

"Her birthday isn't for another week." Regina denied.

"Today is the 28th my love." Cora shook her head, watching Regina frantically pull out her phone. Looking at the screen for several moments she angrily chucked it to the floor, before cursing herself.

"How the hell could I be so stupid?" Regina ran a hand through her hair, as her eyes burned with tears.

"I'm sure it was an honest mistake. The week that wasn't marked down was spent in the hospital, Regina." Cora went to comfort her daughter.

"Her first birthday with me and I managed to forget it!" Regina could feel herself being overwhelmed as Cora hugged her.

"Nona!" Henry whined from behind her.

"Yes dear?" Cora turned her head to look her him.

"Emma bit me!" He exclaimed, showing her his forearm that had four tiny teeth impressions.

"That girl! She has been pushing her luck all day." Cora frowned, as Regina broke away to compose herself.

"Emma get your little tush out here right now!" Cora walked deeper into the living room, already seeing a pouting Emma.

"In this house we do not bite young lady. You are going to have a timeout!" Cora scooped up the squirming four year old before making her face the corner. Emma stood there for all of three seconds before she took off running towards the door. However just like the first night she was here she still couldn't reach the knob.

"Emmalyn!" Cora scolded as she went to grab the girl who started screeching. Her little arms and legs flailing in a full blown tantrum.

"Mother just walk away, she'll calm down in a few moments." Regina frowned as she looked at her daughter's red face but she still ushered her own mother out of the room.

"She might be tired, she refused to nap." Cora sighed, sinking into a chair.

"Maybe." Regina replied uncertain, as she listened to Emma screaming her head off. This went on for ten minutes until the screaming and the crying stopped, as Regina and Cora went to check on the tot.

Emma had curled herself into a ball underneath the hallway table. Sucking her thumb intently with dried tear tracks on her face, she was sound asleep. Regina went to scoop up the girl, who was practically dead weight, as Cora went to answer the sudden knocking at the door. A frantic Ruby burst in, out of breath.

"I'm so sorry! I totally forgot what today was! I didn't even realize it until I went to post a status on Facebook!" Ruby looked so apologetic.

"I forgot also. It seems we all did. Emma only reminded mother about it under an hour ago." Regina shook her head sadly.

"What happened?" Ruby walked closer to Regina, placing her hand on the woman's waist without thinking about it.

"We came home and for some reason she bit Henry. Mother put her in timeout and cue the melt down." Regina responded

"What are we going to do?" Ruby looked down at Emma sadly, pushing back princess curls that had come out of her ponytail.

"I don't know. I mean its too late to do anything today. I had planned a simple family picnic with a cake and what not but now it doesn't seem like enough. I mean my goodness, I take Henry out and leave her here with my mother!- No offense" Regina turned to Cora before continuing

"And you go to a work interview all on her birthday. Speaking of, how'd it go?" Regina gestured for Ruby to follow her up the stairs so she could lay Emma down.

"I got the job today was just letting me know when I start or whatever." Ruby answered, opening up the door to Emma's room.

"You never told me where you were interviewing." Regina said softly, opening up the drawers to Emma's dresser and grabbing a sleeper from it.

"You are looking at Storybrooke's newest Deputy." Ruby scratched the back of her head, watching Regina absorb the news.

"That's quite a leap from social worker." Regina swallowed harshly, trying not to think about Ruby in uniform.

"Look I've been meaning to ask you something...No on second though now isn't really a good time." Ruby muttered shaking her head. Regina had tucked Emma in, and was pulling the covers up. Just like every time Regina tucked her in, Emma immediately kicked the covers off even in sleep.

"Whatever it is, just say it!" Regina hissed lowly.

"Well...I was wondering, you know maybe if you weren't busy or anything, that you know, maybe we could, go out sometime? Dinner or a movie?" Ruby rambled, her cheeks paying homage to her name sake .

"Why Miss. Lucas are you asking me on a date?" Regina quirked and eyebrow while crossing her arms over her chest

"I mean...yeah. Yes I am." Ruby tried to reign in some self confidence

"Only two days after you broke up with your ex. Do you take me for a rebound?" Regina questioned, watching Ruby stammer for a response.

"What?! No, of course not! We both know I have had feelings for you for a while now!" Ruby caught herself getting angry as she pointed her finger at Regina.

"You have never told me anything about your feelings except your desire to NOT play family with me and my children" Regina's jaw clenched when she remembered that slight detail.

"Regina..." Ruby started

"No, you need to listen to me! I'm not single, I have a son and a daughter that come with me like a package deal. I don't have time to play these games with you you are so young. I don't think this is what you want!" Regina exclaimed but stopped when Emma whimpered in her sleep. Ruby grabbed her by the arm and lead her out the room.

"I'm not trying to play games with you. Is it so hard to believe that I have genuine feelings for you?" Ruby's voice was raising.

"Lower your voice!" Regina hissed but it was already to late. Their argument had woken up the toddler, whose bottom lip was quivering as she tried not to cry.

"Emma baby, go back to sleep." Regina said softly from the door. The toddler actually listened, turning over towards the wall. Regina almost smiled until she heard the first sob rip from Emma's mouth as the child cried.

"Oh Emma." Regina frowned as she went to comfort her child. Scooping Emma up, she was surprised at how tight the child clung to her. A wet face burrowed into her neck as , Ruby rubbed Emma's back.

" **Baby you want to tell me what's wrong?"** Ruby pulled Emma back to speak with her.

" **Just want Mama."** Emma signed back, sobs reduced to hiccuping.

" **Did you have a bad dream?** " Regina signed to her daughter with one hand. She could feel Emma nod slightly as Ruby handed her the hearing aids from off the night stand. She quickly slipped them in so that Emma could hear their voices

" **About what?** " Ruby furrowed her eyebrows.

"Mama leaved me." Emma mumbled with a husky voice.

"Emma I didn't leave you." Regina denied

"Yes huh. We didn't have a party cause I was a bad girl." Emma frowned, crossing her arms.

"Emma you aren't a bad girl." Regina shook her head.

"Then why we don't have a party? It was gonna be green." Emma looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Emma there was a lot of things going on recently. You just came home, we thought that it would be best to wait a little while to have a party." Ruby saved Regina, as she watched the older woman fluster.

"We have a party later?" Emma scrunched up her nose.

"Yes Moon Baby. There will be cake, balloons and a whole lot of green. We can invite some of your friends from school too." Ruby continued

"It's not school. Only kids who don't hear go there." Emma shook her head.

"Lovebug, sometimes people who can't hear or see go to different schools than other kids." Ruby informed her. Emma really wasn't in school, it was more of like a daycare center for deaf and hard of hearing toddlers. It helped build up their social skills while surrounding them with kids like themselves. However it was also connected to the Pre-K , and the K-12 school for children who finished with the daycare.

"I don't go wif Henny?" Emma yawned

"No my love, you are going to go to school with all the kids from your class." Regina answered.

"Mama kiss." Emma blinked up at her sleepy, before puckering up her lips. Regina obliged, before standing up with the now four year old in her arms.

"Tell Ruby goodnight." Regina cooed before setting her down in her bed.

"Night RooRoo." Emma's eyes fluttered closed as Regina and Ruby walked out of the room.

"Ruby..." Regina turned to stand in front of the frowning brunette.

"I wasn't playing games with you. I really do like you. I love spending time with you, Henry and Emma. Hell I even enjoy Robin's company on occasion now. I like playing catch with Henry, or reading with Emma. When I think of what I want in a family, it's here." Ruby shook her head before looking off to the side.

"Be that as it may, how do I know your feelings aren't going to change in the future. You are so young you have so much to do and see-" Regina was cut off.

"Fuck Regina I'm about to be twenty-five! Your only three years older then me!" Ruby objected. Before Regina could open her mouth to protest, Ruby advanced on her and crashed her lips into plump red painted ones. Regina immediately melted into the kiss, wrapping an arm around a thin waist, she pulled the younger girl into her deeper.

"Mama kissing Ruby, Nona!" Henry exclaimed, watching the woman break away quickly.

"So I see. Henry go lay down and I'll be in there to read to you." Cora smirked at her daughter after her grandson ran off.

"Mother I-" Regina blushed as she stammered for a response.

"Just friends hmm?" Cora raised an eyebrow before walking in after Henry.

"Well that was embarrassing." Ruby mumbled.

"It wouldn't have happened had you not just kissed me out of the blue!" Regina huffed, crossing her arms and pouting.

"So can I take you out, or do I have to try harder?" Ruby turned to her with an arched eyebrow.

"You can, but you have to find a babysitter for the kids." Regina caved.

 **AN: I mean if there is anything you guys want to see in this story just let me know because I really didn't envision an end to it. So yeah open to ideas, you can PM me or review them or whatever.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Caterpillar- Chapter Thirteen**

"No Mama it has to be lotsa green." Emma deadpanned, as Regina looked around in exasperation. There was 'lotsa' green, hell there were at least thirteen different colors of green in the shape of balloons, streamers, the cake and the frosting were both green, the table cloth, etc. The list could go on and on but Emma had been insisting that it wasn't enough.

"Baby I think we have enough green." Regina squatted down to speak with her daughter.

"No uh!" Emma disagreed, her eyebrows furrowing and her little cheeks flushed. It was the tell tale signs of the beginnings of a tantrum.

"Emmalyn, what did Mama say?" Ruby used her warning tone as Emma pouted and crossed her arms.

"Nona give me more green. You just mean!" Emma stamped her foot, but Regina was thankful that the girl was actually talking. They had adjusted the volume on the toddlers hearing aids two nights ago, and so far Emma seemed to be communicating better. If the tantrums were anything to go by that is. Regina had been researching various options for Emma, and she had her heart set on the C.I but she wanted to talk to Ruby first.

"That's not the attitude you should have if you want to keep your party. Straighten yourself out Bug." Ruby raised an eyebrow at the girls antics, and when Emma's lip began to quiver she internally scoffed knowing Regina was going to be played by the crocodile tears.

"I want my party! I a good girl!" Emma whined, her shoulders slumping exaggeratedly.

"Bug I think you're tired." Ruby scooped the girl up before the older woman could coddle her.

"Not tired!" Emma protested but still buried her face into Ruby's neck.

"That's okay, I am. How about you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Ruby shifted the toddler who was already dozing heavily against her chest.

"We still have a couple of hours until the party, you both can go lay down in my room while I finish this up. My mom should be over to help soon" Regina rubbed Emma's back before turning around to fix the party favors for the kids.

"You sure?" Ruby felt awkward about laying down in the brunettes bed.

"You had a late night yesterday and so did she. Both of you are going to be crabby if you don't rest. Henry is still sleeping now." Regina shooed them off while going to check that she still had 6 quart containers of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Ruby carefully laid down the sleeping girl before climbing in the bed after her. She had to admit, it was far more comfortable than anything she had ever slept on before. Working late nights at the station proved to be harder than she thought, but she was able to stay with the kids while Regina did some work at her office for her mother. She had spent the night twice but in the guest bedroom. Her grandmother had agreed to watching the kids and now all she had to do was plan their date. With that on her mind, she drifted off to sleep.

It was several hours later when she woke up to something heavy on her chest, making it difficult but not impossible to breath. At first she panicked thinking she was having a heart attack, until she opened her eyes and saw curious green one's peering back at her.

"What you do in Mama bed?"Emma raised an eyebrow in an expression that practically screamed Regina.

"We took a nap, remember Bug?" Ruby yawned, moving the toddler onto the bed.

"But this Mama bed, not nors!" Emma crossed her arms, while glaring down at the older woman.

"Mama said I could sleep here for a bit. Is that alright?" Ruby wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"No, only Mama's and Daddy's can sleep in beds together. Not Mama's and RooRoo's." Emma shook her head.

"Sometimes people don't have daddy's, Emma." Ruby wanted to remind the child.

"Lily has two Mama's. And Janie has two Papa's." Emma remembered the two girls from her daycare.

"That's right." Ruby nodded.

"But you not a Mama or a Papa." Emma shook her head again, missing when Ruby flinched.

"You say no call you Mama, so you no sleep in Mama bed." Emma continued with her logic.

"WHERE'S THE BIRTHDAY GIRL?!" Henry. Sr voice bellowed through the house.

"Poppy's here!" Emma scrambled off the bed as Ruby ponder the girl's words.

"What's got your head up in the clouds?" Regina passed Ruby a plate of barbecue as they watched Emma and Henry run around with all of the kids from the neighborhood and from Emma's daycare. Ruby had been too quiet for her liking since waking up from her nap.

"It's nothing really..." Ruby gladly took the plate and began eating some of the antipasto.

"That just let's me know its something. We haven't even gone on a date yet and your already keeping secrets." Regina spoke dryly but her eyes never left her kids.

"It's nothing...just something Emma said earlier." Ruby exhaled, before shoveling more food into her mouth.

"What did she say? I mean the last time you to had a deep conversation you disappeared for weeks." Regina questioned, watching as Lily 'accidentally' tripped Emma. Emma's bottom lip quivered, and before she could step up to comfort the girl, Lily stepped in. Brushing off the blonde and placing a kiss on her eye, she watched as Lily ran off blushing leaving a confused Emma behind. She almost laughed out loud.

"I've already told you I'm not leaving. I supposed I have to deal with the consequences of my actions...She was confused on why I was sleeping in your bed. She said only Mama's and Daddy's can, or two Mama's and two Daddy's. That I said I didn't want to be a Mama so I couldn't sleep in your bed. I just made me realize I do want that. I want to be a mom to her." Ruby wouldn't look Regina in the eye, instead choosing to eat her feelings away.

"Then show her that. You've already been doing it these past few days, show her that you can be a parent. This will be the only chance you get, don't screw it up." Regina bumped her leg with Ruby's

"I won't." Ruby vowed, smiling slightly when brown eyes caught her green ones.

"Hey ladies, I'm glad you invited us!" Jacklyn 'Jack' Summers walked up with her wife Maleficent, who had just gotten through with chiding their daughter Lily.

"I'm glad too, they are all having a good time." Regina grinned widely.

"Yeah normally Lily is a bit much for some parents. She already has two strikes against her in their eyes." Mal frowned, watching her hyperactive daughter chase around Emma.

"Why's that?" Ruby asked around a mouthful of food.

"Dear, don't talk with your mouth full." Regina scolded her like she would one of their kids.

"Her parents are gay and she's partially deaf." Mal explained

"Not anymore, she can hear just as well as any other kid. The implant did it's job." Jack glared slightly at her wife, and it was with her head motion that Regina noticed her own C.I.

"You were the one who said that would get her shunned in the deaf community anyways." Mal pointed out before rushing off to where Lily had pulled Emma's hair

"You have to excuse my wife. Pregnancy hormones." Jack shrugged before sinking down into a chair beside them.

"That's understandable, I can honestly say I was probably worse than her from the day I found out I was pregnant with Henry" Regina chuckled.

"I think my daughter has a crush on yours." Jack smirked when Lily gave Emma a hug before blushing a bright red.

"The old hurt them and kiss it better?" Ruby chuckled as Emma frowned at the brunette girl's antics and rushed over to her Mama.

"Mama, her keep hurting me!" Emma exclaimed, pointing at Lily who was getting a stern talking to.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it honey. Tell her you don't like to play like that." Regina fixed Emma's mused hair.

"Tell Lily if she doesn't play nice then we are going to have to go home." Jack smiled at the 'birthday girl'.

"No! Her my friend! You can't go!" Emma looked at Jack as if she were evil. The brunette woman chuckled and held up her hands.

"Okay Okay!" Jack recanted watching Emma rush off again.

"My mother is late." Regina noted, looking down at her watch.

"You were the one who sent her to go get your gift." Ruby pointed out.

"I had to, there's no way it can fit here. It's staying at my mother's anyways." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah cause every four year old gets a horse for their birthday." Ruby countered

"I got her the same gift I got Henry for his fourth and me for mines." Regina replied stiffly.

"She's gonna go crazy when she get's here." Ruby shook her head, imagining Emma's reaction. Mal had come and sat by them, stealing food off of the plate she had made for Jack. They all watched Lily tug on Emma's hair again, but was surprised when the smaller girl tugged right back.

"PLAY NICE LILWEN!" Emma wagged her finger in the brunette's face.

"My god, she just owned her!" Jack doubled over laughing.

"It's not funny, our daughter acts like a little boy. A hoodlum, Emma's a sweetheart." Mal smiled regardless, as she munched on a carrot stick.

"Oh Emma has her moments." Ruby interjected

"Yeah, however she's never really into physical confrontation. Henry is like her little body guard in that aspect."Regina tilted her head to the side as she searched for the six year old. He was by the food station shoving his mouth full of watermelon chunks with his friends.

"Yeah, this kid took one of her aids and Henry kicked his ass." Ruby nodded.

"Language Ms. Lucas."Regina grinned at the memory.

"Regina! It won't get out of the truck!" Cora rushed up to her flustered. Regina rolled her eyes but followed her mother out.

"Mama where you go?" Emma called out when she saw her mother rise from her seat to leave.

"I'm going inside for a bit, play with your friends." Regina called back, and rushed to get the colt off the trailer.

Pegasus was an all white Arabian Thoroughbred and he cost Regina well over $75,000 but her parents pitched in on the gift so she was only set back $35,000. He was beautiful and came from a line of award wining horses, his parents beating out Kingmambo.

"He's a beauty, if not stubborn." Her father remarked, trying to usher the foal out.

"Sounds just like the little girl he's meant for. Back up and give him some breathing room." Regina order, watching the colt look at her curiously. Slowly but surely he walked up to her and allowed her to grab at his reins.

"Lets go surprise the birthday girl!" Regina grinned.

 **AN: It's been a while...my bad =/, if you guys want I can update again today.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen- Caterpillar**

Regina slowly walked the small colt into her backyard, having not gathered Emma's attention yet. However that was soon foiled when Janie started screeching at the top of her lungs, jumping up an down. She had been born completely deaf, and relied heavily on sign. She laughed and giggled, and when she was upset she cried or huffed loudly but she never spoke. Still her wild movements caught the eyes of several other children who went to school with her and Emma, and it was Lily who screeched out "IT'S A PONY!". All of the children came running at Regina like a flock of chicken being fed corn.

"Okay little ones, lets not startle him." Regina sighed to the children while speaking for the ones who didn't have hearing impairments.

"Mama he looks funny. Ponies are brown or black." Henry scrunched up his nose thinking about Rocinante and Hermes.

"Henry you know they come in all different colors and sizes." Regina smiled at her son before her eyes searching for Emma. She saw the blonde cowering behind Ruby's chair while the brunette woman tried to talk her out.

"Emma baby can you come here?" Regina called out, handing the reins to her father.

"No I don't wanna." Emma shook her head, causing her blonde curls to go bouncing around.

"Why not baby? I'm sure Pegasus wants to meet you." Regina said softly, squatting down next to her daughter.

"No Mama, Momma said horsie bad." Emma's bottom lip poked out.

"Mary Margret?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow. A light bulb went off in Regina's head as she remember a time when they were in their later teens and Mary Margret almost fell of her horse had it not been for Regina pulling her back up.

"Pegasus isn't bad I promise. Mama's gonna be right there with you." Regina held open her arms for Emma to crawl into but the girl looked at her skeptically.

"Pwomise Mama?" The toddler asked.

"I promise." Regina affirmed.

"Emmie I tect you." Lily sank to her knees beside the blonde and grabbed her hand.

"Nu uh, my Mama is!" Emma shook her head again but gave Lily a full fledged grin.

"If she doesn't want it, can I have it TT?" Roland yelled

"NO HORSIE MINE!" Emma scrambled into her mothers arms, as Regina rose to walk the girl over.

"Okay sweetheart, Poppy is gonna put you on the seat, you gotta hold onto the reins while Mama holds you okay?" Regina explained to the four year old who now nodded eagerly

"Gots it Mama!" Emma was passed over to her grandfather, while they made sure she was properly in her seat. They went around the backyard, carefully avoiding the pool area because the kids were going to be playing over there in a bit and they didn't want them stepping in pool in case that happened. After the second time, some of the other kids were asking to ride Pegasus.

"How about cake?" Regina asked, knowing it was important for Pegasus to bond with Emma and to not be treated like a carnival horse.

"CAKE!" All of the kids seemed to forget about the horse while Henry. Sr loaded him back on the trailer and called for one of his stable hand to come pick him up.

The green cake was placed on the table, while Regina placed a smaller cupcake with a green star candle in front of Emma.

" Okay baby girl, make a wish and blow it out." Regina smiled, before gesturing for Ruby to come up on the other side of Emma. The blonde looked at both of the brunette woman as the flash of a camera went off. Emma leaned forward and harshly blew out the candle, spit flying everywhere and Regina was glad that she chose to do a small cupcake instead of the whole entire half sheet that she ordered from the Italian baker.

"Good job!" Ruby grinned, pulling Emma's hair back into a ponytail so she wouldn't get green frosting in it. Cake and Ice cream was passed around to the guest and before long it was present time. Emma was confused.

"No Mama, I gots Peggy as a preswent." Emma shook her head as Regina put her in front of a mountain of gifts.

"Yeah baby I know, but everybody here wanted to get you something extra special. You don't want them to be sad do you?" Regina asked, knowing that all of these gifts were far too was silently praying she wasn't creating a Dudley Dursey.

"No." Emma frowned

"Okay so why don't we see what you got and thank everybody?" Regina passed Emma a small box as the girl frowned at the wrapping.

"RooRoo what I do?" Emma turned to Ruby, shaking the gift harshly. Regina could see Maleficent flinch at the motion and she knew they had bought the gift.

"Open it." Ruby smiled encouragingly

"Hows?" Emma cocked an eyebrow, studying the silver colored wrapping.

"Just grab a handful of the paper and rip." Ruby explained, starting a tear for her. Emma shrugged and began going to town. Ripping the paper she carelessly tossed it over her shoulder, and began kicking her legs. The box ended up falling onto the ground, and a swan tiara ended up tumbling down and Emma ended up jumping after it.

"Mama its so prwetty!" Emma exclaimed, holding it up in her pudgy hands.

"For my princess." Lily blushed, putting the crown on Emma's head.

"RooRoo I a princess!" Emma jumped up and down.

"I know baby. Tell Lily and her Mama's thank you." Ruby smiled, picking up the now empty box and handing it to Regina to put on the table. This went on and on until the presents diminished and Emma ended up with two tea sets, several dresses and other articles of clothes, a Frozen themed night light, another Ninja turtle from Roland, several board games, a season pass to the Museum, a matching swim suit from her best friend Janie, some soccer equipment from Ruby which clashed with the tea ball equipment she got from Regina until they were informed they were both during different seasons. Cora got the girl a piano tutor and Henry. Sr got Emma enrolled in dance classes along with a bunch of tutus and tights.

"Papa I wanna go to dance with Emmie too!" Janie signed to her father Jafar.

"I wanna go with MY princess too, Mama!" Lily glared at Janie.

"We all go!" Emma signed before clapping.

"I'm sure we can make that happen." Jack told her daughter and Jafar and Aladdin agreed.

"Okay kids, you are all in your swim suits so why don't we head over to the pool?" Regina ushered the eight remaining kids over to the pool.

"Remind me to never do something like this again. Far too many kids hyped on sugar with snotty noses." Regina shuddered as she closed the door to Emma's room now that the girl was asleep and fully bathed.

"Yeah but you have to admit they all had fun." Ruby flashed her a tired grin.

"Yeah, I never seen her that...unimpeded." Regina sighed deeply.

"She's finally coming out of her shell, the little caterpillar." Regina snorted at the nickname.

"Is that why you call her bug?" The older woman laughed when Ruby shrugged.

"Sooo about our date..." Ruby trailed off until Regina turned to look at her.

"What about it?" Regina smiled at the younger girls nervous nature.

"My grandmother agreed to watch the kids, while I woo the Queen." Ruby responded cheekily

"The Queen?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Well if our daughter is the princess it only makes sense that your the Queen." Ruby's exhaustion made her tongue loose but Regina caught onto what she said.

"Our daughter?" Regina watched Ruby blanched.

"I -Uh what I mean was-" Ruby stuttered.

"Only say that if you're ready for everything that comes with it. Being a parent is a lot of work, and what about Henry?" Regina questioned.

"I know that! And I love Henry just as much as I love Emma, I'd die for that little boy in an instant!" Ruby defended.

"Do you consider him a son? He has already lost one parent Rubina." Regina could feel her emotions getting the best of her.

"If I didn't feel like I was overstepping then yes. And my god! I should have never told you my full name." Ruby groaned

"Everything is moving very quickly, but it feels right. I love Henry and Emma as if they were my own and I love spending time with all of you. This feels like family to me, and its something I've never had. So yes when I started feeling things that I didn't know how to deal with, I ran! Nothing I can say or do can change that but I promise you that I'm all in this. I want this to be my forever." Ruby replied honestly, missing it when Regina stalked but to her until the older woman leaned up and smashed their lips together.

"I want that too." Regina whispered, wiping the lipstick off of Ruby's lips.

 **AN: Up Next is the date, and some Grandparents are going to make their presence known ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen- Caterpillar.**

She was scanning the room looking for the naked toddler on the loose. Emma had just gotten finished with her bath when Regina thought it was a good time to tell her that Granny was coming over to watch her while they went out for their date. Henry had been pretty chill laying down in his own bedroom watching Disney movies while Emma declared she wasn't putting on her clothes.

"Emma..." Ruby called out, having been appointed to wrangling the girl into her pajamas. Turning around quickly when she heard the unmistakable sound of a child running, she saw Emma streaking down the hall.

"Emma!" Ruby scolded watching Emma skid to a stop.

"Don't gots to listen to you! You _not_ my Mama!" Emma exclaimed as Regina walked in. She had been watching from afar amused until she heard the four year old sassy tot. Ruby looked at lost for words as Regina started at her expectantly. Normally she would step in but if Ruby wanted to be a parent, that meant she was going to have to play good cop and bad cop.

"Emmalyn Kasey Swan! You have two seconds to get over here or I will give you a spanking." Ruby warned watching Emma raise her little eyebrow, something she had to have learned from Regina.

"One..." Ruby used her best mom voice as a warning.

Emma narrowed her eyes "Two". The child finished before taking off down the hall again leaving a wide eyed Ruby.

"This is what you said you wanted. They aren't always well behaved." Regina chuckled.

"I'm not regretting it but when did my sweet little bug become a little shit." Ruby groaned.

"Well now you have to get her dressed and follow through with that punishment. She will walk all over you if you let her. You want to be a parent you have to put your foot down." Regina informed her.

"But I don't want to spank her." Ruby whispered harshly.

"I don't want you to either, but right now a couple of swats on the tush will due her some good. They don't have to be hard. She be more shocked that you actually did it than anything else." Regina shrugged as she went to slip on her earrings. She was dressed in a pair of all black dress slacks they were a 'skinny jean' style with a white sleeveless blouse. Paired with some red bottoms, she just had to find a blazer to complete her outfit.

"Okay, I can do this." Ruby took several deep breaths.

"Please do hurry before she runs into Henry's room." Regina urged her along.

Ruby chased Emma around the corner knowing the girl was going to the laundry room. However when she got there and didn't see the child, she deduced that Emma had crawled into the dryer again seeing as it was slightly propped open. Rolling her eyes she grabbed a large blanket and placed it in front so that when Emma stepped out she could scoop her up in it. Climbing on the dryer, careful not to make any noise. Opening and slamming the back door, she counted to three and watched a naked Emma climb out of the dryer. Not only was it dangerous for Emma to be in there but it was two hours pass the girls bedtime and she was acting like a terror. Quickly she scooped up the toddler and ignored her protesting screeches. Bringing her upstairs she closed the door to Emma's room and made quick work of wrestling her into a pair of princess undies and a light sleeper with the feet in them.

"You know what you did was wrong right? Climbing into the dryer is dangerous!" Ruby held Emma's chin so the child couldn't look away.

"not danger, it's fun!" Emma protested.

"Its fun until you get locked and there you you can't get out!" Ruby admonished.

"I gets out! I want my Mama!" Emma pouted.

"No right now you've got me! What you did was dangerous and wrong, I told you I was going to spank you if you didn't come and get dressed right?" Ruby asked, watching Emma grow frustrated.

"No spanking!" Emma protested.

"I think that's a little too late. You didn't listen and now you have to deal with the consequences of your actions." Ruby tried to stay firm and not waver.

"You not my Mama! No spanking!" Emma stamped her foot.

"You're right, I'm not Mama. But I love you Big, too much for you to think that its okay to be as disrespectful as you have been to me. I'm the adult and you have to listen to me." Ruby said slowly to make sure Emma got every word that she was saying.

"Nu uh!" Emma scoffed deeply, something that she probably picked up from either Henry or Regina.

"Emma what you did was wrong." Ruby looked disappointingly at the child hoping she would pick up on the mood but Emma just shrugged.

"Fuck it!" Emma shot her a cheeky grin and Ruby shocked both of them by delivering three firm swats on the butt.

"We do **not** use that language Emmalyn!" Ruby scolded, reminded herself to be strong when Emma's bottom lip started to quiver.

"RooRoo no spank!" Emma started crying as she ran up to Ruby for a hug. It didn't matter to her that it was the brunette who had delivered the punishment, she just wanted to be comforted.

"Emma right now I want you to sit down on your bed and think about what you did. I want you to tell me when I come back in five minutes what you could have done better, okay?" Ruby placed the girl onto the toddler bed, trying hard to not the let the girl's big green eyes sway her.

"I'll be back in five minutes." Ruby reminded her. She walked out of her room and sat down on the stairs and put her head in her hands. Sure some kids need a good swat on the butt from time to time but that didn't make it any easier. Ruby had gotten spankings from the age of thirteen until she turned seventeen from her grandmother. Whether it had been a couple of swats with her wooden cooking spoon or a belt. Granny was old school and she believed children should be raised with discipline.

"First spanking, huh?" Regina joked as she watched a torn Ruby beat herself up.

"Just those eyes man. I swear they look right into my soul. Then the pouty lip, I almost apologized." Ruby was now pouting herself.

"Well I'm glad you didn't. My daughter isn't going to be using foul language, how she knows all those words are beyond me. Now pick yourself up and go talk to our baby." Regina ordered just before the door rang.

"You get that, it's probably Granny. Don't forget to come back and kiss her goodnight." Ruby sighed, dusting off her dressy joggers.

"I won't. My little Princess is very particular about how her bed routine goes." Regina mused while carefully walking down the stairs.

"Emma..? Ruby opened the door and immediately Emma shot off the bed and ran to her.

"Buggy be good girl! I be good so you be my mommy! I prwomise! I be good!" Emma was still crying and it took Ruby a moment to process what the girl had said.

"Snug a Bug, you are a very good girl. Sometime you just don't make very good choices, but you know what? We learn from them. What did you learn?" Ruby picked up the four year old and settled her on her hip.

"No dryer, danger! No bad words. I be good!" Emma sniffled.

"That's my girl. Now let's get you tucked in so Mama can come give you kisses." Ruby pulled back the ninja turtle covers, yet another gift from Robin and Roland, and tucked the girl in.

"RooRoo..." Emma clutched at her hair, something she only ever did with Regina.

"Yes baby?" Ruby pecked her nose.

"I want a Mommy." Emma whispered.

"You have one! You got the best Mama in the whole world!" Ruby replied, frowning slightly.

"I knows! I want a Mommy _and_ a Mama. Like Lily." Emma tangled her fingers deeper into Ruby's long chocolate hair. When Ruby didn't respond immediately, Emma looked at her with glistening eyes and her signature pout.

"I be really good!" Emma added.

"Who do you want to be your Mommy?" Ruby asked in a soft tone.

"Yous! Lily say Mommy love you and do hair pretty. She gives cookies and takes you to soccer!" Emma rambled.

"You want me to be your Mommy?" Ruby asked again.

"I wished it. On my birffday." Emma butchered birthday but it brought back how Emma looked at her and Regina before she blew out her candle.

"Okay baby. I'd love to be your Mommy." Ruby hugged Emma tight causing the girl to giggle.

"You mush me! I want my Mama kisses now." Emma's smile completely vanished as she looked at Ruby with a set smile.

"Mama's here to give you some Mama kisses." Regina let her presence be known from where she stood at the door. She was wiping away the silent tears that fell down as Ruby rose from her spot.

"Granny wants to speak with you before we leave." Regina whispered as they passed by.

"Okay." Ruby nodded, giving Regina's arm a squeeze before she walked out the room.

"Mama kisses!" Emma said impatiently.

"Hold your horses!" Regina joked.

"Mama, Peggy not here. No whoreses." Emma's attempt at saying horses sounded more like whore(ses)

"Its horses baby. Now let me give the Princess some love so she can sleep for the night." Regina smothered Emma's face with kisses.

"I love you, I love you, I loveee you!" Regina planted one last kiss on her daughters forehead, hearing the girl murmur the sentiment back before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight my princess."

"So you're telling me, you've been in contact with Anita all this time?" Ruby signed to her grandmother, both of their hands flying around as they communicated.

"Not the whole time, Rubina. What did you expect me to do when she said she was pregnant? Turn my back on her?" Granny signed back.

"Yes! Just like she did to me when she dropped me off at that group home!" Ruby voiced aloud.

"She needed help with the baby back then and I have tried to help every way I can. That girl is your sister, show some respect! She is going through the same thing as you. Anita just dropped her off with all of her belongings and left. I will never turn my back on my family, and I raised you the same way!" Granny looked at Ruby disappointingly, while the younger Lucas looked over to her new sister who was sitting down patiently on the couch.

"You can't just spring this on me and expect for me to be okay with everything right away. You didn't even tell me about her, and you've known for six years!" Ruby shot back just as Regina was coming down the stairs.

"Dear child, why don't you just go out and have a good time tonight and we can worry about everything in the morning." Granny replied, watching Ruby force her eyes closed as she breathed deeply through her nose.

"This isn't over. Henry should be going down to sleep soon, he's probably either reading or watching a movie in his room right now. Emma should be going straight to sleep, but she might wake up. She still has trouble sleeping through the night. If she wakes up she's going to want her aids, they are in the purple container on the kitchen island. We should be back no later than eleven. If anything happens just call or shoot me a text. I'll have my phone on." Ruby rambled before Regina walked up to her.

"Darling, I've already told her all of this." Regina informed her.

"Yes well this is my first time doing anything like this so..." Ruby sighed.

"Go wait in the car, I'm going to grab the house keys and my purse." Regina shooed her off. Once Ruby left Regina tuned to sign to the older woman.

"Just give her time, she'll come around. If you need any help with her, we'll be glad to help." Regina offered her a small smile before grabbing the items she needed.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Regina asked after fifteen minutes into their drive. Ruby glanced over at her through narrowed eyes, still aggravated by the bomb that her grandmother had dropped on her.

"To dinner." Ruby replied vaguely.

"Do you want to talk about what happened back there?" Regina asked after a couple of moments.

"You mean the fact that I found out I have a six year old sister, that my grandmother thinks that she can just drop on me and say 'here, I need you to take care of her'. To top it off, she's been in contact with my incubator of a mother this whole time while telling me she had no idea where the fuck she was at?!" Ruby rambled taking a deep breath.

"Well I was referring to Emma calling you Mommy. And I think that I know where she gets her language from now. But if you want to talk about that then I'm all ears." Regina shrugged watching Ruby blanch, her foot coming off the gas for a moment before she regained her speed.

"I thought she'd hate me for giving her a spanking. But she said she wished for me to be her mommy on her birthday." Ruby's voice cracked.

"I told you she was more surprised that she actually got a spanking than anything else. And her wanting you to be a parent figure shouldn't come as a surprise, she called you Mama long before she called me it." Regina watched Ruby nod at the logic.

"Now onto your grandmother. I'm sure she has her reasons for keeping certain things from you. However there's nothing anybody can do now except make Carsyn feel as comfortable as possible. Someone once told me that her grandmother never turned her back on her once she found out she was in care, so I expect that same person to remember how she felt back when her inconsiderate mother just left her at that group home." Regina reminded her.

"I'm happy that she's here and away from Anita! I just wish it wasn't kept from me for so long and then just dropped on me." Ruby shook her head as they pulled into the almost deserted parking lot. They were already twenty minutes late.

"Is this Mario's? Why is no one else here? This is one of the most popular restaurants in town." Regina frowned.

"I know a guy." Ruby replied holding out her hand for Regina to take. They walked into the entrance of the restaurant and immediately a ruggedly dressed brunette man walked forward.

"Lucas, it's about damn time!" He joked stepping closer with his arms out wide. Regina was surprised when Ruby practically ran to him.

"How you been kid?" He murmured.

"I'm good but we need to talk soon. It's about Anita." She responded breaking away.

"What about her? She tried to contact you or something?" He crossed his arms.

"We'll talk later, I promise. Now August this is Regina, Regina this is my brother August." Ruby introduced everyone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Regina smiled politely.

"Likewise, now since you are late I've stuffed myself on bread and peanuts so you don't have to worry about me picking off your plates tonight." August joked, watching Ruby blush.

"Yes well we had a four year old who refused to put on clothes." Ruby coughed.

"Ems? How is my little Short Fry?" The obvious adoration in his voice had Regina raising her eyebrow.

"She's great actually. More vocal, she's even going into dance this week with some of her friends." Ruby beamed.

"That's great! Did you guys ever get the grant for her implant?" August asked, walking them over to their table for the night. It was when he turned fully into the light that Regina caught sight of his CI implant.

"She was approved for it, but the decision is up to Regina. She's her mom." Ruby answered.

"Mom? I thought Mary Margret-" August stopped abruptly and frowned.

"Mary was her biological mother, but she's my daughter. She is my niece in technical terms until the adoption goes through." Regina answered the unasked question.

"That's great! Small fry deserves to have someone who is fit to take care of her. I'll have James bring you out the menu, he's going to be your chef for tonight because I have to get going. The wine is on the house, sis. I'll call you tomorrow, maybe I can even see my little cook." August looked hopeful.

"Yes, I'm sure that can be arranged." Regina agreed when Ruby looked at her to answer.

"Hello my name is James and I'll be your server today." The waiter came out with the menu.

"Would you like a few minutes to look everything over and tell me what three courses you would like?" He asked.

"Yes please." They agreed.

Granny and Carsyn had spent the night at the house, since Regina deemed it was too late for them to make the journey back towards the Bed and Breakfast. The next morning rolled around and Henry had taken instantly to the newest kid around, but Emma...not so much. While she hadn't exactly come out and said she didn't like the new brunette girl, she stayed as far away from her as possible. Choosing to spend her morning in her Mama's lap while glaring at the girl who was playing with her brother. Granny had rushed off to take care of the diner.

"Mama..." Emma spoke for the first time that morning.

"Yes Princess?" Regina asked after she chewed her bite of orange that she had just taken.

"He my Henny, no hers." Emma glared up at Regina who fought her urge to chuckle.

"Baby, Henry is his own person. If he wants to play with someone he can. Why don't you go play with them?" Regina nudged her to the kids who were rolling around in the grass. She wanted to hurry up and finish her breakfast before the bugs got attracted because they were eating outside on the deck. Emma simply climbed off of her lap and went to sit in Ruby's.

"Bug why don't you want to play with Henry and Carsyn?" Ruby asked.

"Don't like to." Emma grumbled.

"Someone is a Mrs. Grumpy Pants this morning." Ruby teased, trying to tickle her but Emma jumped off her lap with a huff.

"Stop! You not a baby, be ature!" Emma scolded, wagging her finger as she tried to say 'be mature'.

"Well excuse me!" Ruby held up her hands causing Regina to bark with laughter.

"Henny come play wif me!" Emma turning around and stamped her foot.

"I'm playing with Carsyn! Why don't you go play with your tutus?" Henry sighed deeply before turning around to chase Carsyn after she tagged him. Seeing Emma pout, Ruby thought of something to cheer her up.

"Ems, do you remember Auggie?" Ruby asked.

"My uca Auggie? Emma tilted her head to the side, her pout gone.

"Yes Auggie, what if he came over and played with you?" Ruby asked.

"No...I wanna play wif my Henny." Emma looked off towards the older kids.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked, knowing Emma would change her mind once he got here. Emma didn't answer, instead she just plopped herself into the grass before she started pulling up the blades. When the doorbell rang, both brunettes looked at each other surprised.

"I'll get it, you can finish eating." Ruby offered before shooting out her chair. She didn't expect to be faced with the biggest assholes she had ever met.

"What are you doing here?" Leopold stepped forward with his wife Ruth.

"What am I doing here? The better question is what are you doing here?" Ruby crossed her arms.

"We are here to see our grandson. So if you can please move aside!" Leopold pushed his way pass Ruby who had to jog to catch up to him and his wife. They just walked into the house like they owned it. Hearing the children laughing loudly they all walked outside onto the deck.

"Regina darling, you are looking as lovely as ever." Leopold complimented the mother when he saw her.

"Leo...Ruth, what are you guys doing here?" Regina stood and offered them a strained smile.

"We came to see the little guy, how is Henry?" Leo asked, looking out towards the two kids. When his eyes fell on Emma, his smile vanished.

"What is she doing here?" Leopold ground his jaw, before turning to glare at Ruby.

"She lives here." Ruby shot back.

"We told you she was supposed to be transferred to Hopkins!" He barked, unknowingly drawing the attention of all three kids.

"Hopkins is a long term care facility, there is nothing wrong with Emma!" Ruby defended.

"Nothing wrong with her? She's a handicap!" He shouted in disbelief.

"Leo..." Ruth admonished.

"No! That little _demon_ caused my daughter to turn to drugs! She killed our baby!" Leo turned to his wife wide eyed.

"That is enough! Mary turned to pills because she was weak! I will not allow you to come into my home and disrespect my child!" Regina interjected, Mama bear in her coming out.

"It was Mary's decision that Emma be placed with Regina. In fact she wanted her daughter to have nothing to do with you since the moment she gave birth! It is specifically documented in her will!" Ruby stepped closer to Regina's side.

"I think its best if we came back at a different time. I'm sorry for the scene Regina." Ruth apologized, dragging her husband with her. Regina nodded stiffly before turning towards the kids, trying to figure out how she was going to explain everything.

 **AN: I know some of you wanted to see the date but tbh I'm only 19. The closet thing I've gotten is movies and dinner and that seems a bit childish to this mature couple. To the Guest who asked about a little elsa, I can most certainly write that in! To ForShizzleMyNizzle, dragonqueen won't really fit into this story because its RedQueen. However if enough people are interested in a dragonqueen story with a little emma, I can do it. Just let me know.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen- Caterpillar**

Regina exhaled deeply as she looked at all three children who sported different expressions. While Henry looked confused, Emma looked devastated and Carsyn looked like she wanted to run and hide.

"Mama why was Grandpa so mad at Emma?" Henry frowned, looking at his little sister briefly.

"Cause I a bad girl." Emma replied, digging her foot into the ground.

"Bug, you aren't bad. He is just a grumpy mean old man, and I promise he won't bother you again." Ruby walked over to the toddler and scooped her up.

"He told my Momma I was bad. It made her sad. Before she went to sleep." Emma replied causing Regina to sigh before walking over to them.

"I think we should take her to see Dr. Hopper. She knows a lot more about what happened to Mary Margret than she's letting on. He can help us all deal with that." Regina murmured.

"If you think that's whats best than lets go for it. I'm going to take her inside to get something to drink. You okay with these two?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, just make sure you bring them out something when you're done." Regina replied, watching Ruby's ass naturally sway on her way inside

"Is Grandpa really mean? He made Emma sad..." Henry trailed off looking at where Ruby had taken the tot.

"Emma has just been a little down since she woke up, maybe if you play with her when she comes back out she'll be happy again." Regina tried to convince him before turning to Carsyn.

"Dear, are you alright?" Regina frowned looking at Carsyn's terrified expression.

"I thought he was gonna hit her. She's too little, only a baby." Carsyn muttered.

"We wouldn't have let anybody hit Emma. I promise. Now why don't we all go see what's taking them so long." Regina held out her hands to the kids who took them. Ruby was in the kitchen rocking a sullen Emma who sniffled every few seconds.

"Is everything okay?" Regina asked, letting go of the kids hands to grab them some fruit juice.

"Yeah she's just a little sad right now. She just wants me to hold her." Ruby murmured lowly as Regina passed her. The soft hand that briefly touch her back caused her to shiver slightly.

"Is Mama's baby tired?" Regina cooed after she had given the older kids their juice. Emma didn't verbally answer, instead she blinked at Regina before holding out her arms.

"I took out her aids, she will probably go down for a nap in a couple of minutes." Ruby handed the tot over.

"Are you guys married?" Carsyn pipped up, her face blushing when everyone turned to look at her.

"Not yet." Henry remarked in between sips of juice as his mother and Ruby stammered for an answer.

"Emma is like Nita. She can't hear either." Carsyn pointed out.

"Who is Nita?" Henry frowned.

"My mom, but she doesn't like me to call her that. Just Nita." Carsyn answered as they finished up the juice boxes.

"Mama can we go play in my room?" Henry asked.

"As long as you clean up your mess." Regina agreed before leaning back to see if Emma had fallen asleep. Green eyes slowly blinked at her, not asleep yet.

"So what now?" Ruby stuffed her hands into her pocket

"We can watch a movie while the kids entertain themselves." Regina offered, already walking over towards the living room couch.

"Sounds cool." Ruby agreed, sitting beside her but with enough space for Emma's legs to separate them as Regina laid her sideways . Emma reached up her hand to tangle her fingers in Regina's shoulder length locks, and she popped her thumb into her mouth.

"Baby girl, no." Regina shook her head pulling Emma's hand away. The girl let out an indignant whine and tugged slightly on Regina's hair before putting the finger back into her mouth. Her eyes began to flutter when Ruby started to massage her feet.

"She's probably just trying to comfort herself." Ruby murmured as she turned on a kids movie and put the volume on low.

"Still, I don't want her regressing. We've gotten rid of the pacifiers, no need to encourage this type of behavior." Regina spoke firmly.

"You're the mom." Ruby held up her hands to pacify Regina.

"You're her mother too, you stepped into that role dear. I'm just saying that I don't think we should allow her to resort to those type of methods to comfort herself." Regina pointed out.

"Well...I think that just for today. A little bit of self soothing, however she chooses won't make much of a difference. Her biological grandfather just stormed in and blamed her for her biological mother's death. On top of that she is still dealing with whatever she saw during that time Mary Margret when on her binge. Until we can find someone to talk to her, I think we should leave her be." Ruby shrugged as the older woman simply stared at her for a long moment. Hard chocolate eyes regarded stormy greens before Regina relented

"If you insist." Regina huffed but she still removed Emma's finger once the blonde had fell asleep against her.

"I don't feel comfortable with him coming around her again" Ruby stated, and she turned to look at Regina again when the woman snorted.

"That man is never allowed to step foot in my house let alone fifty feet of my children. I've never seen him act that way, I don't want Henry or Emma around that type of aggressive behavior." Regina sucked her teeth before exhaling deeply.

"Well now that, that has been agreed upon I say we relax until the kids need something." Ruby replied

"What do you plan on doing with Carsyn?" Regina wondered aloud

" I mean what can I do? It's not like our human incubator is going to come back any time for her, and I wouldn't let her take the kid anyways. Granny is too old to raise her properly, and she's my kid sister. I guess I'm going to have to buck up and do what I got to do for the kid." Ruby shrugged like it was no big deal.

"That's major jump Ruby." Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean? I meant it when I said I was here for you and the kids. Emma and Henry. Carsyn was unexpected but she's family too. I never really had anybody but Granny growing up. Yeah it's going to take some getting use to, and I'm going to make a shit load of mistakes but I wouldn't change it for the word." Ruby responded, taking a sleep Emma from Regina's arms.

"I'm gonna go put her in her bed." Ruby murmured, needing a moment to herself. Regina huffed into the open air before turning off the T.V and heading to grab some wine for both of them. When she got back Ruby was waiting for her wringing her hands. Passing the younger woman her glass, she tucked her feet under her as she sat back down on the couch.

"Me taking care of Carsyn doesn't change anything, does it?" Ruby asked as Regina was about to bring her glass to her lips

"Why would it change anything? If anything, it makes me admire you more. You have these three children that look up to you and adore you even if you aren't biologically their mother. That takes a lot of strength." Regina licked her lips before taking a deep sip of her wine

"I just don't want this to be too much for you. I brought you Emma and in a way I brought Carsyn. You were content with just Henry a couple of months ago." Ruby pointed out.

"Yes I was content, but with Emma and you here I'm happy now. That's no something that I could say for a very long time. Carsyn is a sweet little girl, and I see a lot of you in her already. How can I not adore an extension of that? If we do this together, I can't see how this could ever be too much." Regina responded with a soft smile.

"Good this we're in this together, huh?" Ruby shot her a toothy grin.

Three Days Later:

"Mama she's stealing my mommy!" Emma whined, which had been her 'thing' for the past couple of days since Carsyn had been coming around with Ruby. They had decided that while Regina had more space to put the child, it was best for Carsyn to live at Ruby's apartment until everything was said and done. Regina had planned on asking Ruby to move in, but she was waiting for the right time.

"She isn't stealing your mommy, darling girl. You know that she lives with mommy at her house." Regina corrected, while throwing clothes into the laundry.

"How come she live there and I stay here?" Emma pouted causing Regina to turn around.

"You don't like living here with Mama and Henry?" Regina raised an eyebrow, before turning on the normal setting and letting the washing machine run.

"I do but I miss RooRoo. Henny no like to play with me." Emma scuffed her little bootie covered feet on the ground and Regina scooped her up.

"Henry is just doing his own thin right now. Do you want me to see if Lily can come over?" Regina asked, walking into the living room and plopping on the couch with the toddler.

"No, she pulls my hair." Emma scrunched up her nose.

"Well I can call Ruby but that means that Carsyn is coming to. So you better be on your best behavior, Missy." Regina poked her daughter's tummy but the blonde just glared at her.

"Be grown up Mama. No poking, it's not nice." Emma grumbled, crossing her arms. Regina rolled her eyes as she called her girlfriend.

"Hello Darling..." Regina greeted, smiling at whatever Ruby had replied with.

" I have a very grump-" Regina was cut off by Emma screaming

"MOMMY COME HOME NOW!" Emma leaned in to shout into the phone, causing Regina to cringe.

"Well I suppose that's a better way to explain what I have been going through, and today is laundry day." Regina deadpanned.

"Alright, I'll see you both soon." Regina chuckled

"Mommy's on her way." Regina responded once she hung up. Emma simply snuggled into her chest, most likely waiting for the 'fun' parent to arrive soon.

AN: Good damn ol, mighty. Its been almost two months since I updated this. 0.0 , my sincere apologies.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen- Caterpillar**

Regina watched the toddler in amusement as she practically painted her face against the glass window as she waited for Ruby to arrive. She was standing on the couch in a little yellow and white romper that had ruffles around the waist with her hair in two curly pigtails. The little purple hearing aids stood out more with her hair pulled back, and it caused Regina's attention to turn to several of the pamphlets that she was reading. There was dozens of them covering the table. Once she was satisfied that Emma wasn't going to fall, she headed to the kitchen to make the kids a quick snack.

"Mama can we have NutterFluffers?" Henry asked eagerly, running in after her.

"Henry remember we talked about not eating peanut butter in the house anymore because it made Emma sick." Regina reminded him

"Well can she go to Nona's then. I want a NutterFluffer!" Henry huffed, crossing his arms.

"Henry, that isn't very nice. You have to think of your sister's restrictions." Regina frowned as she turned to her son.

"Maybe I don't want a sister. At least not a broken one." Henry sassed back.

"I not broke!" Emma's eyebrows furrowed as she stood at the doorway.

"Yes you are! You can't hear with out those! And you can't have peanut butter! Broken!" Henry turned to the younger girl.

"Mama I not broke!" Emma shook her head, her ponytails bouncing.

"She's not your Mama. Papa said you killed your Mama." Henry retorted, causing Emma's bottom lip to quiver.

"Henry!" Regina admonished.

"Why you be mean to me?" Emma sniffled as she tried hard not to cry.

"I want a NutterFluffer! But I can't have it cause you are here! Can't have Reese's or M and M's or peanut butter crackers!" The six year old stamped his foot.

"That is enough young man!" Regina cut in firmly as the two children glared at each other.

"I don't hurt my Momma! She felled sleep after Daddy left." Emma hissed out in a tone that surprised Regina. Never before had she heard a child that jaded, that angry.

"Your Daddy died when my Daddy died." Henry argued as Regina's eyes widened. How had even known or remembered that?

"Nu uh." Emma denied.

"Both of you stop this right now! Henry, sit down at the table right now! We need to have a discussion!Emmalyn go wait by the door for Carsyn and your Mommy please." Regina instructed the children. Both were reluctant to fill the request as they dragged their feet but eventually it was met. Regina sat in the seat across from her son as she studied him.

"The things you just said to your little sister were uncalled for and hurtful! She looks up to you and loves you so much, and lately you have been nothing but down right mean to her." Regina chastised, watching her son soften.

"I love her too." Henry mumbled, wringing his hands together

"Really? Because you haven't shown it. Refusing to play with her and calling her a baby? Or all of the hurtful things you just said because you couldn't have a sandwich? I never ever want to hear you repeat any of the nasty things your grandfather said, do you hear me young man?"Regina's voice raised slightly.

"Yes Ma'am." He hung his head low.

"Now as for your punishment, when Ruby gets here I'm taking your toys from your room. You will have to earn them back. You will be sitting out the next couple of teeball games on the bench until you can learn what being a team player truly is." Regina watched her son's bottom lip quiver

"I'm sorry Mama" Henry apologized as big crocodile tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I may be disappointed in you Henry, but Emma is the one you hurt. You are apologizing to the wrong person." Regina shook her head disappointingly. Henry opened his mouth to reply when Emma's screech rang out.

"MY MOMMY HERE!" Emma screamed in excitement, and Regina could see her finger tips trying to gain purchase on the door knob but not being quite able to reach. Huffing to herself, she walked over to the front door and pulled it open. She could see Carsyn pouting as Ruby signed with her hands while talking to her.

"Mommy!" Emma took off running, her feet catching the end of the stairs as she almost went flying face first off the porch.

"Bug be careful!" Ruby warned a wide eyed Emma who was holding onto the banister.

"I missed-ed you." Emma replied as if that was an explanation. Ruby scooped the four year old up before setting her on her hip.

"I missed you too, I just don't want you to get hurt. Can you say Hello to Carsyn?" Ruby prodded.

"Hi Car-Ree." Emma mumbled before burying her face into Ruby's neck.

"What's crack-a-lacking Ems?" Carsyn smirked at her, but was genuine with the greeting. She couldn't explain it, but she desperately wanted the toddler to like her.

"Quack-ka Lacka." Emma giggled.

"Thank God you're here. I need to have a conversation with Emma for a moment. Do you think you can mind Henry for me?" Regina held out her arms to take Emma back.

"Sure, it's no problem." Ruby nodded as they transfer kids.

"Car, come on. I'll get you something to drink." Ruby gestured for the six year old to go into the house.

"We have to go grocery shopping after I'm finished, so make sure they stay ready to leave." Regina called out, receiving a murmured response that she ignored in favor of sitting with Emma on the porch swing. She let a comfortable silence fall, with the two of them simply swinging slowly back and forth.

"Baby, you know I love you right?" Regina asked her daughter softly, feeling the little girl nod.

"I need you to look at me sweetheart, so I know you understand what we are talking about." Regina gently pulled Emma back to look at her before she repeated herself.

"You know I love, don't you Princess?" Regina asked again, what surprised her was the way Emma's lip quivered slightly before she nodded.

"I love you too, Mama." The blonde's eyebrows furrowed together as she looked at her mother.

"You know I would do anything to protect you, that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." Regina had a hard time keeping her voice even as she plowed on.

"Mama I wanna go play." Emma squirmed in her lap, not liking the nature of the conversation.

"In a minute, princess. Mama has some questions for you." Regina shuddered at the unsure/mistrustful look Emma shot her, but the four year old stayed put.

"I need you to tell me what happened when your Momma went to sleep in the bathtub , okay honey? Regina held her breath when she felt Emma's nails start to dig into her trousers.

"Her went to sleep. Then RooRoo came and got me." Emma shrugged, averting her eyes.

"Can you tell me a little more baby? So that Mama can know how to help you." Regina prodded.

"Don't need help. Momma not here no more." Emma pursed her lips as Regina tried to absorb what Emma wasn't telling her with words.

"Did you need help before? When you were with your Mama." Regina rubbed Emma's back, hoping it would help the toddler loosen her grip on her legs.

"I dunno. Sometimes." Emma shrugged again.

"Emmie made her sad, sometimes her-" Emma stopped herself by physically clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Sometimes what baby?" Regina asked, prying her fingers away.

"Not supposta tell. They take me away." Emma shook her head.

"Baby you can tell me anything. Nobody is going to take you from me." Regina promised but Emma ignored her.

"Did your Momma hurt you?" When the question was asked, Emma's grip increased tenfold.

"Emmie is a bad girl. She gots to be pun-ish." Emma deadpanned with the most lost expression that broke her mother's heart.

"You are NOT a bad girl. You are the sweetest, kindest, generous, and beautiful little girl that I have ever known. And I'm so proud to tell everyone you are my daughter." Regina could feel her eyes burning but she didn't realize she was crying until Emma pulled a horrified expression before trying sloppily to wipe away the tears with her tiny clammy hand.

"I sorry ! I sorry! Don't be sad!" Emma pleaded.

"I'm not sad honey, I promise. Why don't we finish this conversation later?" Regina smiled before doing something she knew would cheer up the child.

"We have to go to the grocery store, and I know a certain little someone who wants those chocolatey cookies but I forget whom." Regina pretended to tap her lips with her fingers.

"Is it me? I like cookies!" Emma exclaimed wrapping her arms around Regina's neck.

"Well lets go get you some cookies!" Regina scooped her up before walking inside of the house. Ruby was looking troubled as she washed the cups that the kids used so Regina set down Emma and walked over.

"What's that look for?" She bumped hips with the taller woman.

"Henry told me about what happened before I came over." Ruby murmured before rinsing the dishes and putting them on the rack.

"Yes, when we return home all of his toys are coming out of his room and a lock is going on the play room." Regina sighed deeply.

"Okay...you know Granny's diner serves sandwiches right?" Ruby peered down at her.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something before we leave." Regina turned to the frig before Ruby lankly walked up behind her and shut it.

"No I um- what I'm trying to say is that I can take Henry out sometimes to get a sandwich to avoid any meltdowns like this in the future. This way there aren't any peanuts or tree nuts near the house." Ruby stammered, watching a small smile break out on the shorter woman's face.

"Once he earns back his privileges, we can try it out." Regina nodded slowly.

"OWWWEEE!" The sharp cry came from the living room, causing Regina to huff slightly before going to check it out.

"Not cool dude!" Carsyn frowned, rubbing Emma's red hand, while Henry crossed his arms.

"I told you not to give it to her!" He argued.

"What is going on in here?" Regina frowned looking at the scene.

"Bubby hit me!" Emma's face was slowly turning red as she held back her tears.

"Henry Daniel Mills!" Regina started

"I told her not to give Emma the candy! Her trying to kill my sister!" Henry exclaimed, pointing to the Crunch bar on the floor.

"No I'm not! You were the one being a jerk and you slapped it out of her hand!" Carsyn argued.

"Both of you cut it out. Carsyn and Emma go with Ruby to the car." Regina shot a disapproving look to her son.

"I've already told you about this numerous times young man. We do not hit in this family. You are one strike away from a spanking." Regina warned. Henry scuffed his way out of the door after the girls.

"Nobody ever said this was gonna be easy." She grumbled to herself before grabbing her purse and keys..

AN: Let me know if you want to see the grocery trip or n


End file.
